Anna's Sister
by Kyoyama Kita
Summary: Complete Anna's sister comes to visit Anna, she's nice, caring and everything you can imagine, but there is a secret to she holds, Lime in there, if you don't want to read it skip it
1. Something Amazing

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King

**I like you to know that this story is being reedited, as the grammar and content as well as some of the spelling is very shocking and nearly gave me a heart attack when i reread it about two years after i made it "**

I also decided to delete the Japanese words as they don't seem to have an effect on the story whether they're there or not.

I can post the old one because I will save the old version as it was the original even though it was terrible cries

The way I do it is, I edit the chapter and click Save as so that I have two version the new one called, Anna's sister (1), Anna's sister2 (1) so on so forth

I hope you enjoy it, this fanfic was created….like…..I think 4 years ago?

And yes I know the character is a Mary Sue, I finally had the chance to update the newer chapters after reading a very good constructive critism at a lil site that really good and amusing at talking about marysues in Shaman King, (no offense to the creator, I really did enjoy the critism and other things because alot of them are quite true) that reminded me of my terrible grammer and my need to quickly update the chapters with ones i have "revamped" about a year ago, after that no more Anna's Sister, consider the part 3 officially incomplete I rather spend my time writing for self inserts at or actually fics, though this story is a marysue, it is my first fanfic ever so it has this…somewhat special place in my heart

* * *

Manta arrived at the house entrance panting heavily. As usual Yoh came out to greet him with Ren, who was staying over, trailing behind him. Yoh was puzzled at the strange expression of his friend's face, of course it was usual for Manta to look shock and run whenever he meets a ghost that materializes out of nowhere, but this time, it was different"Hello, you look like you just seen a ghost." Yoh commented, smiling down. Manta almost wanted to glare at his –extremely relaxed- friend. "Very funny Yoh-kun."

"Sorry so what happened?"

"Something almost scary." The short boy replied

"You got a C in your tutorial class?"

"No." 

"Then what?" Yoh asked again, perplexed, surely there couldn't be anything more strange than that.

"While going to your home, I realized that I was almost late and started running and you know I wouldn't want to keep Anna waiting, but I must have gotten really distracted because I crashed into someone without knowing they were there."

Yoh smiled gently, "Now how could you have done that? It's more likely, you'll see someone long before they see you, because you know…you're small and short." Manta groaned, "Yoh-kuuuuuuuuun." He whined. Yoh gave a short laugh, "Okay, sorry Manta, go on."

"The girl, turned around, asked me warmly with a apologetic smile, whether I was alright or not, she gave me her hand and helped me up, apologized again and went off."

"And?" asked Ren.

"That's it." Manta answered sheepishly, of course he had not explained the whole situation to them, so at the current moment, the "something strange happening" seemed abit pathetic. 

"That's it!?" Ren growled loudly. Manta sweatdropped, "No there's more…"

"That was what was so amazing!? That was pathetic!"

"Ahh let him finish, Ren."

"Ehehehe…..well…. you know Anna right?"

"Yea?"

"She doesn't apologize, she doesn't help, she knocks me down and she rarely smiles right?"

"Yea."

"Well….it was her that I crashed into."

Silence realmed the front yard.

At the Crow Cemetery

Amidamaru sighed as he looked over to his friends, Mosuke and Bason, still asleep from drinking far too much sake(rice wine), apparently Yoh decided to offer them a treat while Anna's back was turned. Amidamaru, on the other hand, thought that was a very bad choice of celebration of something that didn't exist. He guessed that it was only Yoh that thought celebrating a clear night sky was reasonable.

Unfortunately, a clear night sky is very frequent.

His quiet thoughts were interrupted by a quiet scuffling of shoes on the paved stones of the cemetery. He turned around. He almost wanted to disperse right here and there, the (almost) dreaded fiancée of

"Miss Anna, why are you here?." He stuttered. Yoh wasn't here, so why was Anna?

The girl turned around and faced Amidamaru. She seemed surprised that the spirit was even there. "Sorry, you must have mistaken me." She replied softly, grinning somewhat knowledgably at the samurai spirit. "I'm not Anna, but it was nice meeting you, even though it has been only a brief 30 seconds." Just as quickly and silently she came, she disappeared from the spot.

Amidamaru looked at the empty area where the girl stood only moments before, in confusion, he must have been rusty at reading facial expression, surely it was just a girl that just looked extremely like the ice queen. What was he thinking, Anna may have developed a nice personality.

"This is interesting," Amidamaru thought amusingly to himself. A loud snore reminded of his first priority. "I'll have to wake them, it's almost time to go back. Anna is not going to like this."

* * *

Hope you like the revised version of Anna Sister 


	2. Mystery Solved

Disclaimer: sadly I do not own Shaman King

No comment to put here

* * *

**Chapter 2: Mystery solved**

Yoh's House

"NANI!?!?!" Yoh and Ren yelled.

"No way that cannot be Anna my fiancée." Said Yoh. "Yea, Anna will definitely not act like that from all our those days we know her." Said Ren

Horo Horo stuck his head out. "Did I just hear about Anna being nice?"

In Yoh's Living Room

Manta told Horo horo what happened.

Horo Horo shook his head, "That can't be right,"

"Exactly!!!" said Ren. "Anna cannot act like that."

"No what I mean is she couldn't have been there." Yoh, Ren and Manta looked at him. "Cause Anna was here all the time….."

"YOH-DONO!!!!!! You wouldn't believe what just happen over at the cemetery!!!!" cried Amidamaru racing over (well not exactly racing cause he is a spirit you know what I mean) with Bason and Mosuke floating slowly behind him still half drunk.

"Be quiet we are just trying to figure out something." Said Yoh.

"Is it about a girl who looks surprisingly like Anna-sama?" asked Amidamaru.

"Wow!! How did u knoe?"

Amidamaru told them what had happen at the cemetery. "Why didn't you come to us sooner?" asked Horo Horo.

Amidamaru looked over his shoulder. "I think we know why." answered Manta looking towards Bason and Mosuke who were now singing Happy Birthday.

"Gomenkudasai." A voice called out from the entrance

"I'll get it" said Manta.

"I heard that voice before…" said Yoh scratching his head. "I just can't put it down…"

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

Yoh sprang to his feet and skidded to the entrance. "Manta, are you…….."

Horo Horo, Ren and Amidamaru came out and stared.

"…..okay?" Yoh finished his sentence.

There at the doorway was the replica of Anna

"Hi"

Amidamaru, Yoh, Horo Horo, Ren and Manta stared at her.

"What the hell are you staring at, perverts!" she glared back. Manta asked "amoi….. are you the girl….." The girl smiled "Oh its you, are you okay?"

"is it me or did Anna just ask Manta if he was okay?" Ren asked. "Anna? I'm not Anna. Sorry I think you were mistaken never mind." the girl said. She smiled at Ren. He blushed turning red.

"WAH SO KAWAII!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Horo Horo shouted making everyone jump into the air about 10 feet. "Please be my girlfriend!!!!!" He said holding the girl's hand (in handsome guy mode)(everyone falls down in anime style except for the girl and Yoh).

"Kisama(bastard)" Ren muttered as he got up, fortunately no one heard him.

Yoh snapped out of his trance and looked more careful the girl looked exactly like Anna except that she had slightly darker hair that falls past her shoulders, also she was wearing a dark blue shirt and brown pant. Her eyes were soft and shining with sparkles. Her voice was warm and soft compare to Anna's cold and harsh one.

"Errrrrr I'll think about that," she said to Horo Horo. Horo Horo was so happy, he started floating around the room.

_'Her necklace is so pretty, so ……..'_ Yoh thought. Her necklace was a vertical oval with a dragon in the middle with sparkling blue stuff surrounding it. All of this was about the size of his thumb. The dragon seems to be alive.

Yoh rub his eyes, it was probably his eyes tricking him. "Errr I hate to break this romantic time, but who are you?" asked Amidamaru.

"Oh sorry for the rudeness, my name is Kita." Said the girl giving another warm smile. Ren blushed again. Horo Horo continued to float around the room.

"What all this racket about?" a cold voice demanded. Everyone froze. Anna came out with Pirika and Tamao.

"On-ni-chan what are you doing floating around get down here!!!" Pirika pulled Horo Horo down causing him to smash into the floor.

"Why is everyone crowding up here?" Anna demanded and looked around only then she seem to notice the girl. "oh its you Kita"

"Yo! On-ner-san!"

* * *

I borrowed Manta's dictinary for this

Baka: idiot

Kisama: bastard

Gomenkudasai: something you say before another person's home

On-ner-san/On-ni-chan: older sister/brother

Amoi: hey

Kawaii: cute

Gomen/Gomenasai: sori

Min-na: everyone

Those stuff like dono/kun/sama is like dunno like ending bit thingy sama is master/mistress dono is some1 u call with great respect, kun is used for boys only

Well hope u enjoyed it I knoe my chapters are getting longer and longer but wen inspiration hits, it doesn't seem long at all at all Reviewss!!!!!!!!!


	3. A new friend

Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Shaman King

I feel abit enrvous about making this a repost I'm scared I mite get banned (gulp)

/_thoughts_/

"speech" mite change though

* * *

**Chapter 3 Another New Friend**

"HI, On-Ner-San!!"

[pause]

"NANI!!!!!???!!!NER-SAN!?!?" everybody shouted except for Kita and Anna.

"Oh, now I shall never get her as a girlfriend." Sobbed Horo Horo. Everybody stared at him for a few seconds. And then their attention went back to Kita and Anna.

"Gomen mina, you didn't let me finish, my full name was Kyoyama Kita" said Kita apologetically.

In the living room 

"You see me and Anna are twins, but I came out 3 months later for some strange apparent reason." Explained Kita. She was sitting next to Anna with Horo Horo who was sitting dangerously close to Kita. Only Anna notice this but said nothing about it.

'_Lets see how strong she become, wait till Ryu comes back'_ Anna thought.

"Are you a shaman?" asked Ren. "No" "Are you a itako?" "No"

"Kita, you are foolish, you should have cut your hair short like me so it won't bother you while you train." Said Anna glaring at Kita.

"Well, Ner-san, I like it long and it doesn't bother me at all while I train. Besides I don't have the same type of training as you do." Answered Kita.

Everybody stared at Anna waiting for her to do some sort punishment on Kita. "Well it is your hair so I shouldn't reli care."

7 jaws dropped. This was the first time someone actually stand up to Anna.

(1 hrs later)

Backyard

Kita sat in the backyard when she heard a man's voice "Anna-sama, I have come back with the groceries." Then a man came into the backyard. Kita looked at him.

The guy looked at her. Kita studied him. she hated to be rude but he was one seriously ugly guy.

The guy stared at her, goggled eyed. "Anna-sama is that u?"

"No, I am her twin sister, Kita." Kita said giving the guy a smile. She just hoped that she didn't give him any wrong ideas. "Hi I am Bokuto no Ryu and would u be my girlfriend?"

Little did Kita know that Anna was watching here from the top window.

"Uh uh, no way ho say." " you are SUPER PRETTY, please be my girlfriend!!??!! YOU WILL be my girlfriend!!!"

Ryu approached her with a bonquet of flowers and pursed lips. Jus then Ren and Horo Horo came out with Manta and Yoh tagging along. Horo Horo's eye widened as well as Ren's although noone knew that.

Yoh saw Kita's necklace started to shine and sparkle with bright blue light.

Ryu was now coming at a fast speed and he was one meter away from her. Kita just stayed calm looking at him. Ryu thought that she wouldn't mind being his girlfriend.

[POW]

Ryu was hit with a powerful ball of energy and he slammed into a wall. Everyone gasp. From what was an empty space was now filled with a white dragon (snakey kind) with a blue mane that spread from its head to the tip of its tail (I knoe its similar to Spirited away.)

The dragon turned towards Kita and started towards her, Horo Horo ran towards it shouting something but noone knew what he was trying to say.

"What are you doing Horo horo?" asked Kita. "errrr nothing….."Horo Horo stammered.

"Thanks Dragon!!!!" and with that Kita hugged the dragon on the neck. (something like that )

Horo Horo moaned " I wished that was me…"

"You are a lot stronger than before Kita" a calm voice said, everyone turned around to see Anna. "Well you got to remember sis that it is easier to train something that came from you than something that you must learn from the beginning."

"We'll explain it later everyone to the living room!!"

Kita followed but stopped because the dragon nudged her with its muzzle. "Oops sorry Dragon I forgot you're too big" and with that she placed her hand on its smooth scales and a soft blue glow appeared. The dragon shrank until its was the size of a dog. And then followed her inside.

In the Living Room

"Wow who would thought that dragon was born from you!!!" exclaimed Manta.

"Well Manta not exactly born but created yea….." said Kita.

"What do you mean?" asked Yoh.

Kita pushed up the right sleeve of her shirt on her arm was a small birthmark in a shape of a dragon. "You mean Dragon came from that birthmark?" asked Pirika. Kita nodded.

Anna noticed that her sister was holding her arm in a particular way as though there was something else on that arm as well as the dragon. She decided not to say anything.

"Your dragon pretty cool what it's name?" asked Yoh extending a hand towards it, but hesitated.

"Dragon, I don't think I should name him and its okay you can touch him if he didn't like you he would have already bitten it off." Looking at Yoh's shocked face, she laughed "Just joking, but he does need time to adjust to you guys but I think he likes you already."

It was true, Dragon was purring at the touch of Yoh's hand. (Yes dragons can purr). "Wow his scales are so soft its almost feel like like…." He murmured. "Like water right?" Yoh nodded.

"Dragon is a Wind/ Water Elemental dragon. His fur represents water and scales represent wind. It suppose to be like that I guess well I didn't exactly bother to find out." Said Kita with a grin.

"Dinner ready!!!!" Ryu and Tamao called from the kitchen.

"Hi pretty one," Ryu grinning towards Kita as she sat down between Anna and not surprisingly Horo Horo was right next to her, Ryu kept on thinking that Kita still likes him. Kita asked Ryu "You heard of the movie, Gone with the Wind?" "Yes!!!! IN fact it was one of my favorites!!" he blurted out. "Well congratulation, you are gonna star in it very soon." She replied coldly. Ryu soon got the message and immediately shut up.

Yoh whispered over to Manta and Ren. "Although she is like the nice replica of Anna, there is proof that she is Anna's twin." Manta grinned. Ren said nothing but kept staring at her at the corner of his eye.(I think I messed this bit up bleargh).

"Hey Tamao!" " Yes Kita-sama?" "Errrrr dun call me that okay? Jus Kita is fine." "Yes Kita?" " Do you have any leftover of raw meat you don't want?" "I dun think so, I think I used it all up for this dinner. Gomenasai!!!!!!" "Dun worry, you dun need to say sorry."

"Why do you need raw meat for?" asked Manta with his mouth full. "Well Dragon isn't a spirit he is alive u knoe so he does wat a normal animal does eat, sleep, go to the bathroom and ecetera." Kita explained

"You seem awfully curiously about Dragon." "yea well…'answered Manta lowering his head. "I never seen a real dragon before…" "oh yea…….stupid of me." She turned towards the reptile, "Dragon, I think this time you can either have some of my stuff if you want or you can hunt. Okay then come back later."

Kita stood up and opened the door to the backyard and let Dragon out. She watched as his disappearing tail vanish from sight, she sighs knowing that some time later she will have to tell all her new friends the truth.

_/I know I can tell them but how can I tell her? It won't be so easy/_

In the forest

_He sat there by the cackling fire knowing that this time he will succeed knowing that he will destroy the one he hated so much, for now but he didn't want to push it too far, he might risk losing another to win , but he know he must risk it sometime later later…………_

* * *

Phew its amazing I finish three chapters in a single day and I actually enjoyed, now I actually knoe how easy it is to make fanfic then originals I think I will dedicate my life to FANFICS!!! Lol


	4. The Creation of Dragon

Disclaimer: I dunno why I am writing this but I might get in trouble I will never own Shaman King

[describing sounds]

* * *

**Chapter 4 The Creation of the Dragon**

In the Backyard (when Kita just let Dragon out)

Kita sat on the wooden platform looking at the stars she didn't go back after letting out Dragon. "Oh its great to see Anna again after being with him for so long. She hasn't changed one bit. After seeing Anna again." she thought "I would have never survive all this without Dragon, he was always there." She closed her eyes and recalled the memory of Dragon's Creation

(Flashback)

_This is like when Kita and Anna were about 6 yrs old_

_"OWW!"_

_"What happen Kita?"_

_"On-ner-san I hurt myself while trying to climb the tree"_

_"You shouldn't have anyway"_

_"But its boring sitting in the room doing nothing"_

_"Well it isn't your fault that you don't have any itako or shaman power. Did your hurt yourself?"_

_"My Arm!!!!!!!"_

_"Let me see."_

_Anna pushed back the sleeve to reveal a glowing birthmark that was never there before._

_"ON-BA-SAMA!!!!!!" she yelled._

_Kino came out "What is it?" "Kita, her arm glowing strangely!!!!!" replied Anna. "Strange," said Kino." I never seem this before. It looks like something is marking itself onto your sister's arm." "I feel weird on-ner-san," whispered Kita. "Like something that coming out." Something was emerging._

_"Be careful it might be dangerous," warned Kinoi. The blue glowing separated from the arm and grew bigger then it stopped showing a white dragon the size of a dog with a snakelike body and a blue mane from its head to tail. _

_Kita's eyes widened. Her hand reached towards it. "Kita stop it!!!!!!!" snapped Anna. Kita didn't listen she stroked the dragon's flowing mane. "Soft like the water." Kita muttered. The dragon purred nuzzling at Kita's hand. "He's not dangerous aren't you?"_

_"Hmm…I guess so……." Said Kino scratching at her chin thoughtfully. _

_"Kita lets look at your arm," Kita obediently showed her. "Oh my….." On her arm was a new birthmark in the shape of a dragon. " Well Kita I guess now you can start training." "But… but Kita does not have any shaman or itako powers." Said Anna._

_"Yes I know I guess we will have to train you, while making it up all along, I mean train you and ummmm ummmm what do u what to call him?" "I dun think I should give him a name, I think I will jus call him Dragon." Replied Kita softly with her eyes fixed on the dragon. Kita placed her hand on its smooth scale and all a sudden a soft blue glow started and the dragon grew bigger to the size of a pony. "How did I do that?" Kita wondered in amazement._

_"Ahh I guess this training will have to be thought through thoroughly I don't knoe what had jus happen but this I guess this is one of your power, for now refrain from touching him okay? In case he grows bigger again." Said Kino. "You heard that? Dragon?" asked Kita. The dragon nodded._

(End of Flashback)

/_If only I told her what happen shortly after Dragon's creation, then I wouldn't be in so much trouble./ _Kita sighed. 

"Kita are you okay?"

She turned around, behind her was a boy with golden eyes and purple hair. She didn't know that much about him, he was really quiet when she was there. He sat down next to her.

"Yea, Ren, I'm okay you don't have to worry about me." She smiled reassuringly. Ren suddenly realize what he said and started to turn slightly pink. " Umm What do you mean? I'm just checking to make sure you ain't ummmm dead yet." He turned away, blushing because of the stupid thing he said.

Kita smiled at this mistake but being Kita, she decided to pretend she never knew. "HI KITA AND REN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ren and Kita both jumped into the air and clutched at each other in shock. Kita noticed she was holding tightly onto Ren's shirt and immediately let go. "Gomenasai!! Ren." Ren was scarlet red now. The loud voice belonged to Horo Horo.

"What were you two doing here sitting all alone in the backyard?" asked Horo Horo suspiciously. "Nothing Horo Horo, I was letting out Dragon and decided I was full and needed some fresh air so I stayed out here. Ren decided to join me cause he was feeling abit sick in the stomach. Right Ren. Ren?"

Ren recovered from his trance and nodded. "See? What were you thinking when you saw us?" Kita asked teasingly. Horo Horo started to blush. "We'll come in soon, don't worry we won't do any of the stuff that went through your head, just need a few more minutes of fresh air." Kita added with a reassuring smile. Horo Horo's face reddened even more as he went back the very noisy living room.

"That was fast thinking, do you normally lie?" asked Ren, narrowing his eyes at her. "No, I hardly do I see no reason to tell lies," answered Kita, ignoring him "but I wouldn't want that guy to think of something, I got some sort of idea of his personality after my first encounter with him." Ren remembered what happened. (I knoe this is stupid but here is a flash back just to give you which encounter)

(Flashback)

_"WAH SO KAWAII!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Horo Horo shouted making everyone jump into the air about 10 feet. "Please be my girlfriend!!!!!" He said holding the girl's hand (in handsome guy mode)(everyone falls down in anime style except for the girl and Yoh)._

(End of Flashback) 

"I think we better go back now before Horo Horo thinks of anything else." Suggested Kita. "Good idea." Answered Ren. He stood and offered his hand to her (something that Ren will never do to anyone). Kita took hold of it, and he pulled her up. They let go. "Thanks." Said Kita and went in first. Ren stared after the young brunette/blonde (I dunno she does hav slightly darker hair brunette it is!!!!) and remember the softness of her hand touching his. He followed back to the living room.

In the Living Room

"I see the young lovers are back……." Joked Yoh.

Three reactions:

Horo Horo jumped onto the table. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN????"

Ren blushed slightly. "Kisama…….." he tried to say it angrily but was overcome by embarrassment.

Kita stared blankly at him with a bored expression. "Nani? Yoh?"

Yoh sensing the danger aura coming from Anna's twin, immediately stood up. "uhhhh…….. I got to go to the loo!!!!" And he dashed away as fast as he could out of the room. In the process, fell over his own feet.

Anna and Kita both rolled their eyes. "What a klutz." They said it at the exact time. They looked at each other. Kita gave a grin and a small smile appeared on Anna's face. Pirika, Tamao, Manta and the spirits exchange looks. " I think this time it gonna be a lot funner with her around." Whispered Manta. Pirika, Tamao and the spirits all nodded in agreement.

Yoh came back in five minutes. "Oh yea…." Kita started "I never met your spirits before, the only thing I knew was Yoh's Spirit name."

Yoh was about to start when he was knocked over by both Ryu and Horo Horo.

"This is Tokageroh, he use to be a thief, but now he's really good, and he was a lady killer." Ryu added. "Umm okay…" said Kita. "Don't listen to him," Tokageroh whispered into her ear. "He's like that he likes to bluff around girls if ya wanna be safe stay with me cutie."

[POW]

Tokageroh went splat into the wall with a punch mark right in his face. "Hentai.Like master like spirit." Kita said. "Don't push it."

"This is Kororo," Horo Horo said as the cute spirit started to fly around Kita. "Aww, she is so cute!" exclaimed Kita. "Like me rite?" asked Horo Horo grinning. "Err not that cute…" But that was enough. Horo Horo started to cry. "She said I was cute." Kita decided to ignore him. Kororo finally settled in Kita's lap. Kita picked her up and hugged her. "I think I better continued," said Pirika. "Kororo is part of a tribe called the Koro Pokkuru, she is a ice element." "Ohhhhhhh, from your clothes I can tell you and your brother are from the Ainu Tribe." "YUP!" answered Pirika.

"On-ni-chan, get off the table!!!!!!" Pirika pulled her brother from the table and because the force was so strong he slammed into the wall. "Ow."

"This is Amidamaru."said Yoh after picking himself up. "Good evening we have met before." Said Amidamaru. "yea, it's a pleasure to meet you samurai." Kita replied. "How about you?" she asked turning towards Ren. Ren muttered "This is Bason, he is a Chinese warrior." "Nice to meet you, Kita-sama." Bason said beaming. "Why did you call her……." asked Ren. He realized the answer and immediately burned up again. "Bason…….kisama………." He hissed. Manta said "Although I am not a shaman I do have my spirit, his name is Mosuke." "howdy howdy howdy" muttered Mosuke still slightly drunk.

_A shadow appeared by the window. " Very soon……." And disappeared. None of them noticed the shadow, except for one and one only………_

* * *

Bleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee nothing to say except enjoy……

Please read this first before reading anna 2


	5. A Tough trainer

Disclaimer: Why should I bother? ………………..I Do Not Own Shaman King

* * *

Chapter 5: A Tough Trainer

In the middle of the night 

_Tap Tap Tap_

Kita was fast asleep in her room, Anna was nice because she had Dragon she was given her own room.

_Tap Tap Tap_

She woke up and looked around, then she smiled, she looked over to the window and outside was Dragon looking quite tired. She stood up and walked over to the window and let Dragon in. "I told you not to stay out that long." She said gently but firmly. Dragon bowed his head in shame. "Never mind, come hurry up and go to sleep before both of us sleep through the morning tomorrow."

Dragon nudged her telling her he was sorry. "Yah I know. I know just next time try not to be this late again okay?" They walked back to her futon or more or less Dragon flew and Kita walked. As Kita close her eyes, Dragon snuggled near her with his head under her hand.

The next day 10:00

Horo Horo was walking to the bathroom (another case of stomachache) when he noticed Kita sitting on the wooden ledge staring peacefully at the clouds, he also notice she was wearing shorts (brown) instead of pants.

"Ohayo! Kita-chan!"

"Ohayo Horo Horo" Horo Horo smiled, and then remembered the reason he was there in the first place, he smiled apologetically at Kita and dashed off to the toilet.

"_Seems to be a bad case of stomachache." _She thought. "_let see if it still works."_

Horo Horo was in the toilet trying his best to "push" it all out but he knew it was useless.

Kita stood up and got a leaf from one of the bushes in the backyard, and with little effort, she produced a small ball about the size of a dewdrop of shimmering golden light out of nowhere. She pushed the tiny ball into the leaf and watch it glow for a second. Then she got up walked toward the toilet.

Someone knock gently on the door.

"Horo Horo?"

"_Kita!"_ He thought. " hey I got something that might help you, but I'm not that sure yet. But you want to try it?"

Horo Horo thought for a moment then he answered "Sure if it will help me." He open the door just enough for him to stick his hand out. Something very light pressed into his hand. He closed the door and looked at the object. "_A leaf?"_ he thought. "_how is that gonna help me? Oh well….might as well try it."_

"Chew and swallow." instructed Kita from the other side. "If it works than tell me okay?" He grunted. Sound of footsteps slowly faded away. Horo Horo opened his mouth and popped the leaf inside. The taste of the leaf was well leafy. He swallowed it. Feeling it go down all the way into his stomach. Suddenly, he was able to push all the bad stuff out and his stomach didn't hurt anymore.

30 seconds later

Horo Horo walked out of the toilet feeling very refreshed; he was going to thank her. He might as well hug her. (Which was his nature sometimes he hug people) He grinned.

Kita was again sitting on the wooden platform looking at the clouds. When she heard someone approach her. She turned around. "Oh hey Horo Horo I guess it did work rite?" he nodded then he ran to her and hugged her. "ARIGATO!YOU SAVED ME FROM HOURS OF TOILET CAPTIVITY!" shouted Horo Horo.

Grinning he thought "_Aha I got her now."_ Until he heard a growl, he turned around to see Dragon in front of him, although Dragon was only the size of a dog it was still big enough, Dragon was growling very angrily, Horo Horo released his arms from Kita's neck.

"Oh Dragon! You shouldn't scare him like that." Kita ran to Dragon and hugged the snake-like creature. Dragon nuzzled her cheek but kept an eye on Horo Horo, "Don't worry, he's just grateful that he doesn't have to spend hours in the toilet." She kissed the dragon on its muzzle. "You should know him by now."

"_yea, but I trust the pointy hair guy more than this one." _Dragon thought.

"Sorry Horo Horo, Dragon didn't mean it, he just not use to guys near me." Kita apologized. "Its okay." Horo horo said. "_Damn I was soooo close."_ Horo thought.

"C'mon Dragon lets go back inside, Tamao just went shopping this morning I think she might have some extra meat." She told the reptile. She walked inside with the Dragon flying behind her.

* * *

Ren sat in his room, remembering last night. He remembered the softness of Kita's hand. He slapped himself mentally; he shouldn't be thinking this. Girls are annoying they bother you. He sat there thinking very hard; he didn't notice the door open.

"Ren?" he sprang up and took out his kwan-doi (a long stick with a sharp thingy at the end) at his enemy's throat, unfortunately the enemy was Kita. All a sudden, he felt the dragon's cool breath on his neck. Kita stood there unflinching.

"Ren, you seem stressed. Dragon please restrain yourself would Ren hurt Anna's sister? He would be asking for a deathwish."

The white dragon retreated. Ren lowered his kwan-doi. "Gomen, Kita."

'That's okay I know you didn't mean it. I shouldn't have disturbed you in the first place. Well anyway Anna wants you to do some jogging and I am suppose to go with you as well as Horo Horo and Yoh."

"You are jogging with us?"

"No."

"Don't you do exercise?"

"No, not really."

"Then how come you are so……..(_blush)_"

"I dunno maybe its part of my magic, whatever I eat I still keep slim, you guys go ahead I'll catch up with you later."

"Okay"

At the House's entrance.

"You mean Kita going to train us." Said Yoh shocked.

"yea" replied Ren.

"WOOHOO! That means we can slack off!" shouted Horo Horo.

"Yoh-kun……"

"What is it Manta?" asked Yoh feeling really happy.

" I don't think Kita will be nicer at training than Anna."

" nah no way."

"Oh yea she told us to go ahead." said Ren dully. "I told you Manta, she's nice." Said Horo Horo

"Are you sure we can trust you sister?" asked Pirika sipping tea in the living room.

"Sure, we can she is just like me when it comes to training although she will be abit nicer at the end like offer some fruit to refresh them." Answered Anna.

"Well if that its then I guess it will be okay fruit ain't fattening." Said Pirika.

"Poor Horo Horo and Yoh." Tamao whispered to herself.

"Hey look a ice-cream store let stop by." Suggested Yoh. "You know we really shouldn't…" said Manta. But Horo Horo and Yoh already started towards the store.

"You are slacking off."

"Huh?" Horo and Yoh turned around to see Kita standing calmly watching them with Dragon now the size of a very large horse. (give you a image his head is slightly bigger than a large horse head. Remember he look exactly like the dragon from spirited away except the hair is blue and his eyes are blue and he doesn't have those long feeler things.)

"Hn." Ren smirked while jogging on the spot.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled Yoh and Horo Horo, running as fast as they could, their butts still smoking from the energy blast from Dragon. "Haiyaku (hurry up)" Ren and Manta looked at each other. "She's definitely Anna when it comes to training." Ren muttered. Manta nodded in agreement. And they went after them. Manta (cycling) was surprised at the sight of Kita riding Dragon.

"Kita…" he started

" Hmmm?"

" Is it that how you travel?"

" Yea, not all the time though."

"Aren't you scared that people can see you"

"Oh no they won't, they won't be able to see me unless Dragon want them too. Hey Manta-kun? You want to ride?"

"Really?"

"Sure, I mean you aren't training."

Manta got off his bicycle and with help from Kita, he hoisted himself and the bicycle on the dragon back. The dragon's back was cool and smooth.

"Ready?"

Manta nodded bracing himself for a bumpy takeoff. The dragon took off. Manta gasped, the movement was so smooth that he nearly fell off, but Kita saved him by grabbing onto his tiny body. "You better be careful there." she said. "Wasn't what you expected yea?" He nodded again. "Wait this may feel abit strange. We are gonna go invisible for a while to see what gonna happen next." She whispered

"Hey why does Manta get to ride but not me?" yelled Horo Horo.

"Well you training and he's not. Beside your sister told me to keep a eye on you. Oh wait I need to go somewhere." Then she and Dragon and Manta disappeared. Horo Horo and Yoh immediately stopped and panted. "Phew, she's gone." Said Yoh. "I don't think so." Said Ren pointing behind them.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Yoh and Horo Horo, their sore butts set alight once again.

"Didn't Anna tell you to use your 5 senses, not just your sight?" Kita asked appearing again.

"Amidamaru, why didn't you tell me she was there all along?" asked Yoh breathlessly as he ran.

"As much as I want to Yoh-dono, Kita made me and the other spirits swear not to tell you."

3 hours later

"Okay, you guys ran the limit today." Said Kita. Everyone sat down out of breath except for Manta, Dragon and Kita. "Thanks Kita-chan, that was the greatest ride ever." She smiled at the short guy. "Well glad you enjoyed it. Oh yea Horo, Yoh, Ren?" They all looked up expecting more training. "I got some grapes for you guys, I've picked from a vineyard while you were running. They will refresh you for your run back home."

"But the grapes aren't clean" said Ren. She smiled. "Ren, did you forget that Dragon is a Water/ Wind dragon?" Dragon snorted as if agreeing, a small black cloud appeared above Kita's hands, rain came out washing the grapes. "There you go!" She said handing them each a bunch. "Ready for the jog home?" Everyone nodded.

And they set off towards home. But then Yoh stopped; he saw something familiar among the trees. " Yoh, you okay?" he turned around realizing that everyone was waiting for him.

He nodded and everyone set off again, but he couldn't resist looking back.

* * *

blee I promise those whoever doen't want to read the lime I'm gonna highlight it in bold so you can skip it if you want when we get to that bit 


	6. The Betrayal

Disclaimer: reciting in a bored tone I do not own Shaman King and I love to see Hao doing a lap………… HEY Who wrote that on the sheet?!!!!!!?!?!?!

(Hao laughs in the background)

* * *

**Chapter 6 The Betrayal**

(Three days later)

Yoh loked at the blue sky with its fluffy clouds. (fluffy, FLUFFY!!?!?! Who put that there?) He relaxed as he listened to Boblove.

"Yoh." Yoh immediately stood up and started to lift up weights with great difficulty. " You were slacking off." Said Anna calmly. " Umm, slacking? oh no what do you mean? I wasn't slacking hehehe…….." Yoh answered sweat dropping. "Slacking off and lying to your beloved fiancée, I'm going double the weight." "NANI!?!?!? I can barely lift these up!!!!" protested Yoh. As Anna said, she did double the weight. Yoh collapsed onto the grass.

"Tamao and I are going to the mall in 10 minutes to buy some clothes." Pirika told Horo Horo. "You go and join Yoh and Anna for training and NO slacking off. If you do slack off, then I'll make you do 50 rounds around the park. Where is Tamao?" Horo Horo shrugged and sighed in reply.

Tamao was in her room, rummaging for some clothes and her wallet. When she heard someone come up the stairs. She stuck her head out. "Kita!!!" The girl's face was sad. But when she heard Tamao' voice, she immediately brightened up quickly changing to happy face.

"Oh hi Tamao I didn't see you were there. Going to the mall?" Tamao nodded. "Well…..have fun there." Answered Kita. "Do you want to come along?" "Oh no I'm fine with my own clothes." Kita entered her room slid the door shut. (remember this is a Japanese house.) _"I wonder why she is acting so strange I better go there." "_Ponchi, Konchi you could help me speed things up by trying to find my wallet." Both of the spirits appeared rummaging through the clothes. She went into Kita's room. And cautiously opened the door.

Kita was looking out the window. Her face did not belong to the Kita she knew. Her eyes were lowered and her face was unhappy. "Kita?" "Wah huh?" Kita's head snapped up and immediately changed her facial expression before turning around. "Kita are you okay?" The young girl was full of worry for her friend who she gotten very close to in the past few days. (like best friends) "Yea I'm fine, Tamao seriously I'm fine, go enjoy your shopping.

Tamao nodded and went back to her room.

Kita watched as Pirika and Tamao left the estate and disappeared around the corner. She knew it was going to happen today.

Flashback (2 days ago)

_Kita sat in the backyard staring at the pale moon. "Kita…..""What, why are you here?" she asked the shadow. "Just came to tell you its going to happen the day after the moon decides to show its true self. I will be there …."and the shadow just disappeared. Kita stared at the moon again except with a look of sadness._

End of flashback

_'This going to be harder than I thought ohhhh I wish I told Anna about her if I told her than it wouldn't be like this.' _She thought. Suddenly, a blast of hot air came though the window. Kita immediately stood up.

"Dragon" he appeared by her side, looking sad as well. "I know, I know…"she whispered as the dragon nudged at her hand. A single tear dropped onto the floor. "But we both have to be strong." As she walked slowly out of the room. But that tear was not of Kita's nor was it of Dragon's.

Manta arrived at the Asakura's estate. _'Probably Yoh-kun is training with Horo Horo-kun and Ren -kun." _He thought. And entered through the front gates. As he entered, he stopped and stared in horror.

Yoh, Horo Horo and Ren were in the backyard doing pushups. Ren thought "_where is Kita? GOD DAMN IT Why do I keep thinking of her?"_ His thoughts were interrupted by a yell.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"MANTA!!!!" Yoh sprang up and dashed away to the entrance. Ren and Horo Horo looked at each other and ran after Yoh. Anna followed walking at a quick pace. They all skidded to a stop outside the house and stared in shock.

"Hao…….."Yoh hissed.

"Hi, outoto (little brother)" Hao said calmly.

"Yur suppose to be dead!!!" Said Manta

"I am not dead, you can see clearly yourself."

"Why are you here?" snapped Anna. Hao looked over to her, smiled. "Oh my dear Anna, if only you knew, but I am afraid the truth will shock you."

"Answer my question!" she snapped.

"I am here to take something back."

"If its Yoh you want, you will die before hurting our friend again!!" yelled Horo Horo. Both he and Ren oversouled their spirits into their weapons.

"Yes , it is Yoh I want, but not at this time, I'm here for something else."

"huh? What happened I heard Manta yell." A voice came from the doorway.

Ren looked. "Kita go back inside, its dangerous!" he yelled.

Kita looked over to Hao.

"Hao." She said quietly.

Yoh, Manta, Anna, Horo Horo and Ren stared in shock. "You know him!?!?!" asked Horo Horo unbelievingly. "Yes." She answered.

Hao held out his hand. Kita started to walk towards him. Anna threw out her prayer bead trapping Kita inside.

"Gomenasai on-ner-san." She whispered. She then vanished and reappeared next to Hao. Dragon appeared behind. "Yoh-dono that is how she disappears!!!! Dragon is wind element as well, so that's how!!" Amidamaru cried. Yoh said "now I know."

Ren stared in shock. "I don't understand." He whispered in shock.

Hao laughed. "You should have figure it out by now. Kita is Anna's sister and Yoh is my brother. Anna is betrothed to Yoh. What does that leave out?"

Manta was first to realize. "That means….no it can't be…………."

Hao answered "Yes, Kita is MY fiancée.

* * *

I jus made this up, like if the both of the fiancée have a brother or sister and both are of the different gender then they are betrothed. I know it sounds crappy. Buts that the way the story goes. Sori again for this really short chapter, oh no am I getting writer block!!!!???? NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!

Okay to all the readers Yes I know the first chapter and this chapter is extremely short, but like chapter 3 and 4 and 5, they are quite long if you think about Microsoft Word for example chapter three was actually 7 pages long in text Times new roman size 13!!!!!

I must have more reviews at least 3 more if you want me to upload the next story I got loads of chapters just waiting………………….


	7. Found to be Loss

Disclaimer: I will never own Shaman King blah blah blah blah

* * *

**Chapter 7 Found to be Loss**

"Yes, Kita is MY fiancée."

It seem as though time had stopped for Anna. Kita? Hao's fiancée? No………….

"No." Anna whispered.

"Yes." Answered Hao grinning. He kissed Kita's cheek and hugged her waist. She looked away.

'See you outoto-san."

With an evil laugh, billowing flames surrounded him, Kita and Dragon. "NO." yelled Ren. He ran towards where Hao was (surrounded by flames) but he was restrain by Yoh. "REN! Pull yourself together!" shouted Yoh. Ren didn't listen, he continued to fight against Yoh, keeping his eyes on the fire shaman. Hao, Kita and Dragon disappeared.

"HI GUYS WE"S BAA……… " Pirika shouted but stopped when she saw the facial expression of everybody.

Yoh looked at Anna. Anna's head lowered and her eyelids were half closed. She entered the house without a word and went upstairs. Yoh was worried about Anna._ 'I'll go up and check on her later." _Yoh thought."Yoh let go." Said Ren quietly. Yoh didn't listen, he was scared that Ren might hurt someone. "YOH, FUCKIN HELL LET GO!!!!!!!" He twisted out of Yoh's grasp and punched Yoh in the stomach and ran straight into the house.

"It seems we have 2 broken hearts." whispered Tamao after Horo Horo quickly told her and Pirika what happen. Tamao knew how about Ren's feeling. She was smart at observing these stuff.

Yoh walked into the house back to his room. Manta decided it was time to leave. And he left quietly.

(10:00pm)

Yoh silently slide open his door and started towards Anna's door, he was worried and wanted to know if she was okay. He entered knowing that Anna was probably asleep. To his surprise, she was still awake. He watched as a small dark patch in front of her got bigger and darker. Anna was crying.

"Anna?" She turned around, her eyes brimming with tears. Yoh felt his heart break. "Why?" she asked. "Why?" And she started to cry again. Without thinking, he kneeled down and put his arms around her, Anna leaned against him sobbing, Yoh lightly kissed her forehead and hugged her tightly. When Anna finally fell asleep, he gently eased her from his arms and placed on her mattress and started to get up. When something grab hold of his shirt.

"Please don't leave me, Yoh." "Don't worry I'll come back." He promised. She nodded and went back to sleep. Yoh walked toward the staircase, he went past Kita's room, and stopped, because he noticed something in her room.

It was dark mark as though something wet fell on the floor. He touched the wet mark with his finger and jerk back in surprise. As if on cue the mark glowed with a golden light, and started to spread showing a small picture of a bird and a snakelike lizard with a girl as this started to form, something was singing. "_Kita and Dragon." _Yoh thought. "_but a bird? I don't remember a bird and who is singing? Its like a bird singing, but its sounds too beautiful to be…."_ He stopped thinking, as he watched something formed around the bird. Dancing flames surrounded it and a thin line curled it way around the bird ending in some sort of spiral cage.

_"Could this be?" _Yoh thought. _"Could this be……."_ He understood, the patch told him a story and he must give it an ending. He quietly went back to Anna's room.

Anna was waiting for him. "You didn't have to wait for me." He said quietly. Anna replied "I don't want to be alone tonight." He crawled in next to her in her bed and wrapped his arms around her slim body. They both went to sleep.

Hao's Place

Hao wandered around the site until he found Kita leaning against a rock watching the river as Dragon dived into it and swam away. "I was worry I couldn't find you here." As he sat down beside her, he pulled her closer putting his arms around her body, and whispered into her ear. "I don't know what I would do if I let you stay there for one more day." Kita sat there unmoving staring into the river. Hao nuzzled her neck and kissed her cheek. His lips start to move towards her lips, but she turned away and tried to get up. Hao didn't let her. "Let me go Hao, I'm tired, I want to go to bed." She said. He let go, but he followed her into her own tent.

"What are you doing Hao?" she demanded. "I want to be with you." He replied. She knew that he won't budge, but she really had to try it anyway. "Hao please, I want to be alone tonight." She whispered pleadingly. Hao's eyes softened. She thought he was going to leave her alone for one whole night. He nodded, "I'll be back later." Kita sighed, she knew he would say that. She curled herself up into a ball. Dragon entered, he knew what she was feeling now because they were bonded. He nudged her on the arm.

"Thanks you so much Dragon." She whispered. "I would never survive this withoutyo u." She put her hand on Dragon's head and he shrank to the size of a dog. He snuggled into her arms, as Kita cried silently her head buried into his tiny mane.

She was half asleep when Hao entered wearing only his pants and crawled into bed with her, he put his arms around Kita. Kita woke up feeling something holding her tight around the stomach. He pulled her closer. She struggled. "Let go I'm not your fiancée just because Yoh and Anna are betrothed." She said. The more she struggled the tighter he held her. He kissed her back (er I mean t-shirt well same thing) and whispered "Oh yes you are MY fiancée because I say so and besides you wouldn't want me to kill HER do you?" She immediately stopped struggling, knowing that he had won and she had lost. She tried to sleep, trying to ignore the uncomfortable feeling, which had developed being close to Hao. "_Ren, where are you? Will you forgive me?"_ she thought.

Hao smiled, every time he argued with her all he to do was to bring back that subject and he would get what he wants.

Back at Yoh's House

_"Ren…….." a whisper came out through the darkness. "Kita, where are you?? Ren asked squinting his eyes at the darkness. Kita appeared with a sad face. "Kita, why?" Ren pleaded. She slowly faded away. "NO!" he shouted running toward her soon disappearing form.. "Don't leave me!!!!!" " I have no choice." She whispered._

Ren woke up shivering from the dream. He could almost hear Kita. "_Ren, where are you? Will you forgive me?" _he shook his head, he must be going crazy. "_Kita doesn't love you, she loves Hao, she's Hao's fiancée."_ He told himself. He wanted to destroy something so badly. He wanted to get away from his heart, his broken heart. __

"Bocchama? Dai sho ka?"(are you alright) asked Bason, his mind filled with worry for his young master. "Yes, Bason." Bason nodded, acknowledging his young master's sorrow. Bason left, thinking that it was best to leave his master alone. He floated up towards the roof where he found Amidamaru sitting there.

"Its strange…"Amidamaru started. "What do you mean?" Asked Bason. "I felt a aura around the girl, but it seem unfinished." "Unfinished?" "Yes" "Like as if Dragon and Kita were uncompleted. Like a piece of a map missing." "You mean Hao's power in side the girl." Amidamaru shook his head. "No, I do not feel any trace of Hao's furyoku. This girl is very powerful, but not because of Hao. The power she gained was from her own. But right now, she needs help. And I believe Yoh-dono will have the answer."

Hao's place Morning 

Sunlight streamed through the gap of the tent's entrance. Kita's eyes opened open. She slowly got up, till she remembered about Hao's arms around her. She gently tried to ease his arms from her body then tried harder. Hao's eyes snapped open.

**Kita held her breath was he going to punish her? He smiled. And pulled her back down on to the bed, he rolled himself on top of her and held her wrists, one in each of his own. He bent down and whispered into her ear. "I let you go last night, my turn now."**

**He bent down again and kissed her neck. "_So soft," _he thought to himself and grinned slyly. "_Perfect." _Kita struggled, but that made Hao more and more excited. **

**She knew it was hopeless, there was no way she could get Hao off her, he was quite heavy. A wave of disgust washed over her, but she tolerated it like she did before, until a image came into her mind. Ren. "_NO"_ her mind screamed. But she held her mouth tightly shut and she struggled harder.**

**Hao nuzzled her neck, Kita tried struggling as hard as she could, but it was hopeless. Hao licked her neck, "_Tasty," _he thought grinning. "_So glad that I'm with her." _He bit her neck, giving her a large lovebite. She winced. Hao grinned manically, he moved up to her peach lips and dug in.**

**Kita jerked in surprise as the fire shaman pressed his lips on hers. She tried not too, but she felt herself start to enjoy it. How? She hated it and liked it at the same time. **

**Hao felt Kita respond to the kiss very slightly. He enjoyed it.**

**She felt his tongue start to push into her mouth, she shrank back, but just remembered she couldn't, cause Hao was on top of her. Hao moaned as he kissed her further and deeper. Kita snapped back to her senses, she tore her lips away. "Hao stop it," she pleaded, but her plead was cut off, by Hao's lips and his tongue digging hungrily into her mouth. She struggled again, but she could not move an inch. Putting both of her wrists into one of his own, his other hand went to her back and start sliding up under her t-shirt. This made Kita struggled even harder.**

****

She wished she never kept it a secret now look where it got her into, she wished silently.

"Hao-sama." A voice came from outside the tent.

Hao's head jerked up. "What?" he half-shouted. "Hao-sama, some of your new and old followers are here." "I'll be there in a minute Opacho." _"Damn it why now." _He thought angrily just he as put on his poncho (a big floppy t-shirt that doesn't have sleeves.) and his gloves. He strode out of the tent, but stopping to say "If you want to take a bath there is a spring in a cave a few minutes there." He tossed her a bag. Inside was a bunch of perfumed herbs.

Kita on the other hand was relieved that this interruption occurred. For once she was grateful for what Hao just done. She stepped outside, blinking in the sunlight of the morning. She called to Dragon, who came immediately, she set astride him and they flew off towards the cave.

Yoh's house

Yoh woke up smiling as he looked down at his fiancée sleeping in his arms. She woke up as she felt him move. "Good morning." He greeted. "Good morning." She replied smiling. Then he bent down and kissed her lightly on the lips. To his surprise, Anna returned the kiss. They both went down where Horo Horo, Pirika, Tamao and Manta were waiting. Horo Horo shook his head seeing the questioningly look on Yoh's face. He pointed towards the roof. Yoh nodded his thanks.

Ren sat alone on the roof, sitting in the morning sun.

"Ren?" Ren sharply turned around. "What?" he snapped. "Are you thinking about her?" "Thinking about who?" "about…………about Kita." The reaction was instantaneous. He jumped up. "WHAT THE HELL!!???!!!! I HATE KITA, I DESPISE HER I NEVER LIKED HER IN THE FIRST PLACE!!!" He shouted. Realizing what he said, a look of shock and horror came over his face. And he slumped down and covered his face. A tear rolled out and plopped onto the tiled roof.

"Ren." Yoh said quietly. "Come down, I need to tell you and the other people what happen. C'mon buddy." Ren stood up and went back inside. Yoh followed.

"This is unbelievable!" shouted Horo Horo slamming his hand on the table. "I can't believe it, my soon-to-be girlfriend is a fiancée of Hao!!" Everybody stared at him. "Your still on the girlfriend thing?" asked Manta. "Look this is very important."

"Its so unlike her………I mean going off with Hao and being his fiancee." Pirika started. "It not unlike her," Anna said. Everyone turned to look at her. "it not unlike her," she repeated. "It the totally complete opposite of her. The only time she does something like is when she has no choice."

Ren remembered about the dream he had. _/I had no choice/ Kita whispered_.

"No wonder," Tamao muttered. Everyone turn to look at her. Tamao went bright red. She wasn't use to this sort of attention. "What no wonder?" asked Anna quietly.

"Kita often went to her room to look out of the window, or sometimes I could hear crying come from her room. But everytime, I go to investigate she was always there with a happy face as though nothing like that had happen. And sometimes at night I hear her go quietly to the roof and stare at the moon with Dragon beside her." Tamao explained. "Same here, Yoh-dono," Amidamaru said. "I feel as though some of her power is missing like a small piece of the jigsaw."

"Well, you should have seen what had happen last night," Yoh said. He explained his story about the dragon, the girl and a phoenix. They listened to him. "Wait," Manta said. "What were you doing in the middle of the night walking around the house?" Yoh immediately blushed. Anna followed going red in the cheeks. Horo Horo, Ren, Manta and Pirika grinned. Tamao managed a tiny smile.

"But Kita doesn't have that sort of power, how can it be golden light?" Anna wondered. "Dunno, but I guess we have to find out when we get there." Said Ren. "Did you I just hear you say when we get there?" ask Anna hardly believing her ears. "Yes." "That settle lets go!" said Yoh standing up. "Wait, Yoh-kun where do we go?" Manta asked. "…….." Yoh answered.

"Before we go and get ourselves lost, lets eat something." Horo Horo's hand reached for the fridge when he gave a yell and jerked back in surprise. An orb of shimmering golden light was floating in front of the fridge door. "That the light that I saw last night!" Yoh exclaimed. The orb transformed itself into a tiny slightly see-through bird, which seem to be set alight with flames.

The bird itself was already amazing enough. It had a swan-like body including its neck. The tail feather were longest ever seen. It was almost the same length as the bird's body itself. The bird nodded at Yoh and Anna. Then the bird vanished, and a hologram appeared of a forest, a cave and a grassy field. The group watch silently, then it disappeared. All that was left of the bird was a red/gold feather.

"I guess we got some sort of idea." Manta said. Ren walked over to the feather, picked it up, but he dropped it in surprise. The feather was warm as though it was near a fire. He picked it up again and held it feeling the warmth coming from it.

"Kita," Ren whispered. "Wait for me."

* * *

I added another sentence in there so that if you didn't read the bold part (the limeish part) it would seem like it was never there (the bold part I mean ) is my rating wrong? PG13? Should it be R?


	8. Tears of a Phoenix

Disclaimer: I will never own Shaman King.

The verse I took is from Everytime by Britney Spears I altered it abit to fit the story

* * *

**Chapter 8 Tears of the Phoenix**

Hao's place

Dragon flew on with Kita on his back.

In the cave

She peeled off her clothes and slipped in the welcoming warmth of the water. She breathed in the fresh air as she lay back in the water. Dragon watched her with puppy eyes. Kita laughed "Okay, okay you can come into the water with me, sheesh you don't have to ask me, you know that well enough." Dragon happily entered into the water entering with a loud splash throwing water over Kita. "Hey! Dragon, look what you did, you wet my clothes, never mind I need to wash them anyway. Get them for me will you?" Kita washed her clothes with a bit of the herbs, before washing herself. She was about to wash her hair a third time (yes girls are pretty picky about cleanness) when she remembered something. She quickly rinsed her hair and climbed out, just as Dragon finish blowing dry the clothes. Dragon looked at her, asking her with his eyes. "Don't worry I'm sure Hao will let us, better ask him first before he kills you or me or her."

She slipped back into her clothes. They felt cool and fresh, thanks to Dragon's cold breath.

Kita looked up to see Dragon staring at her. "What is it?" she asked. Dragon nudged her on the neck. She looked into the water and discovered in her reflection that she had a purplish red blotch on it. "Damn you, Hao." She hissed. "I'll try to make it disappear." She produced the same shimmering ball of light the size of a dewdrop and placed it into her neck pushing it in. The blotch disappeared.

She climbed up onto Dragon's back and they flew off back towards the camp.

Hao's Place

Hao was talking to his new comrades when he spotted a familiar face. He excused the rest.

"Oh Nichrome, its you again I thought you were killed by what their names? Silver and Rimaku?" "Hao-sama," said Opacho tugging at his pants. "Its Silver and Karimu." "Oh."

"Yes, I was barely alive back then, but I manage back to survive and when I was well enough to walk again, I went in search of you Hao-sama." Nichrome answered. Hao was about to say something. When a dragon flew down with a girl riding on it.

"Hao," she said quietly walking up to him. " I'm going to go visit Phoenix." Hao nodded and grinned slyly. "Not without giving me a little kissy, sugah."

Kita shuddered, when he meant little, he really meant a big. But she wanted to go see Phoenix. She gulped and placed her arms around his neck. Hao wrapped his arms around her waist, pulled her towards him and pressed his lips onto hers. Just as his tongue started to get adventurous, she pushed away. "You said a little kiss so there." With that she pushed away from him and walked back towards the white dragon.

Nichrome saw the girl, and his eyes widen. He saw how the girl shuddered when Hao asked for the kiss, he saw as she tried to end the kiss in the quickest way as possible. He felt sorry for her.

Near a big tent(couldn't think of a good place.)

Dragon landed, Kita got off. She placed her hand on Dragon's neck and he glowed with blue light and shrank slightly so that he was the size of a small pony. She and Dragon entered, a burst of fire, blew at them but serve away. Dragon flew up to the cage that held……

"Phoenix….." Kita whispered. She ran up to the cage and wrapped her arms around the bird's neck as the bird stretch out its magnificent head to greet her. The bird was also the same size as a small pony except slightly smaller. She then remember how her other close friend came into the world.

Flashback (Right now dragon is small like a snake)

_When Kin and Anna left Kita alone to play with Dragon. "Ow!!! My arm hurts." Dragon looks puzzled and nudged Kita. Kita lifted up the right sleeve up again. Another glowing birthmark appeared except it was glowing golden light. Dragon danced around in the air. "Dragon, do you think something coming out?" She asked. It nodded uncertainly. The golden light stretch out and form into a bird. "You are a pretty bird." Kita said. Dragon sniffed at it, and gently nudged it. The bird sang to Kita, it was beautiful. Kita did not know it, but she could understand what the bird was saying. The bird sang of fire and earth, it did not speak in words nor did it sing in pictures. "Are you a special bird?" The bird nodded. It was a pretty bird, with its swan like neck and bird with its long golden and red tail feathers that was nearly the same size as the whole bird itself with startlingly green eyes. "I think I know you're a Phoenix!!!! Hi Phoenix." Said Kita excitedly. "Come I'll show to on-ba-san and ner-san." Phoenix perched itself onto her shoulder and Dragon coiled around her neck. She ran back to the house._

End of flashback

She hugged the golden bird tightly, the bird gently cooed into her ear. "I'm sorry Phoenix, I should have told on-ba-san or ner-san, I shouldn't have kept you a secret for all those years." The bird softly sang telling her in its magic and strange language, it wasn't Kita's fault and she forgave her long ago. "I know, but I can't forgive myself. I dragged you and Dragon into this."

Flashback

_Kita was about to enter the room where Kino and Anna were. "That dragon looks very powerful." Kita stopped, she kneeled down against the wall and listen. "Yes on-ba-sama I know." "We don't know what the dragon might do, we never experience this before. If anything comes out from her, we may have to terminate it." "nani?" "kill." [slight pause] "I hope that would be okay with you." " but Kino-sama, why must we kill it if anything comes out?" "Well, you never know when Hao might show up." "I understand."_

_Kita's face was filled with horror. She silently crept away back to the garden. "I can't risk it Phoenix, I don't want you to die, I'll have to hide you so never ever let anyone see you okay?" The bird nodded understanding the situation it was in. "you too, Dragon, don't let anyone know." The reptile nodded._

_When Kita was about 13 years old that like ….7 years later_

_"Kita concentrate." Kita closed her eyes and struggle to produce the same blue glow to make Dragon smaller or bigger. "Very good you improve a bit over these years. Now lets try some attacks." "Dragon…" she began. The dragon blew into the air then Kita and Dragon both concentrated using alot of power produce a thunderstorm that blew over their heads and they collapsed with exhaustion. "Dragon, Kita I am disappointed in you," Kino scolded." You should be able to produce this without the even slightest of effort." Dragon growled at Kino. Kita held his big jaws shut. Kino looked slightly…… was she afraid? "Ummmmm okay training over. Anna, time for your training." Kino called to the girl who was sitting nearby watching. They both walked back inside._

_"Do you think we were exaggerating it abit too much?" Kita asked. The truth was that she and Dragon already mastered all the techniques since Kita was 8. When the training session was over, she would concentrate on Phoenix. The dragon shook his majestic head. Kita called to Phoenix. The bird appeared and landed onto the soft grass. Just as Kita was about start the training. A boy appeared._

_"Well, well a girl with her pet dragon and phoenix.' He sneered. Kita recognized the boy with his long hair and ebony eyes. "Hao" she gasped. "Become my fiancée and work since your ner-san is already engaged to my outoto." "No way, I rather die than work for you or become your fiancée." She hissed. "Dragon, Phoenix attack!!!" When Dragon and Phoenix were just about to strike him when a red hand came up and grab Phoenix. "Phoenix!" she shouted. _

_Hao took advantage of this and in one swift movement he was behind her grabbing her around the waist. "Work for me, if you want your little birdy to live. I know that noone else knows about your birdy so don't waste your time." He whispered into her ear. She was stunned. "Leave with me." He said. "On the night that the moon wishes to hide itself." _

_And he vanished._

_"On-ba-san. I'm leaving tonight to explore the world!!!!" Kita said to Kino. "the same night as your sister? Oh well, you youngsters sure are getting adventurous except that your sister is going to train Yoh, her fiancée." Kita shuddered at the word._

_"well then ja ne!!" she waved good bye as Dragon took off leaving the home that she loved so much._

_She arrived. "Ahh I see you're here." Hao greeted. "Remember never let anyone see you until I let you." 'where Phoenix?" "Over there, in the cage. Oh and don't bother to try and break it open that is no ordinary cage it was made with the Spirit of Fire's fire." Hao went over to her as she looked sadly into the cage, which held Phoenix captive in times to come. "Mine……" he whispered as he hugged her._

End of reli long Flashback

Kita did not know how to express her feelings to Phoenix at that moment. She did it in the only way she thought she could tell. She opened her mouth and sang.

_I make believe  
That we ain't here  
It's the only way  
I can see clear  
From what I done  
You forgave me so easily_

_Everytime I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I need you more now_

_I made it rain  
Please forgive me  
My weakness caused you pain  
And all I can say is sorry_

Kita could not say anymore, she cried with her head buried in the golden and red feathers of the firebird. The creature listened to her song, understanding all her pain and suffering, it itself shedded tears. She sang back to Kita telling her to hold on, telling her that it will be alright, telling her that no matter where she is she will always be there with her. Dragon gently nudged her on the back. Kita and Dragon stayed with the imprison bird all afternoon.

(Night)

Ren stayed on the roof stroking the feather and looking at the moon.

Kita leaned on the rock. Tilting her face towards the pale orb that travels the night.

_Of all the things I've believe in  
I just wanted to get over with  
Tears form at my eyes  
But I do not cry_

_And it seems that I can't live a day without you  
Closing my eyes and you chase my thoughts away.  
To a place where  
I am blinded  
By the love I have for you_

_I will lie awake  
You're my shooting star  
the one who I love  
I always love you  
Wherever I am all the time  
I always love you  
With all my heart_

Kita wanted to stay up all night looking at the pale full moon. Dragon coiled beside her, when he lifted up his majestic head and immediately dived into the river as though he wanted to go hunting, but she knew what that sign was for.

"Hey………….let go back to the tent and continued what we didn't finish," Hao whispered kissing her cheek. "No thank you, I had enough from this morning." She replied. "Oh come on, I'm so hungry, feed me." "Pervert." She muttered. "Why do you refuse?" She had about just enough. "This is why I refuse 1. I am not a perve like you. 2. I am only 17. 3. I AM NOT YUR FIANCEE!!!!!!!!!" she shouted. Hao stared in surprise, where was the gentle girl he manage to keep control over? He grinned, he knew how strong she really was, Kita saw the grin and knew what was coming. He grabbed her and carried her back to the tent. "let me go!" she cried. "But you've been a bad girl and its my duty to punish you." He dropped her on the soft blankets, stunning her for a few seconds. A few seconds was enough, he pounced on her pinning her down. He kissed her on the neck and on the cheeks, but what he wanted most was her lips. After tasting those lips, he wanted more of them.

Kita felt Hao moved towards her lips, she turned her face away, but that did not help.

Hao kissed her on the lips hard, his tongue came in, but this time she did not permit it. Hao sighed Why did she had to be so hard? He thought. He wanted those lips and he wanted her. He moved down going towards her chest, stopping to bite her on the neck, Kita let out a gasp of pain, immediately Hao plunge his tongue into her mouth. Kita stopped struggling. Hao's grin widened. He kissed her again, this time she responded, "this was even better that before." He thought. He pressed in harder, twirling his tongue around her.

Kita didn't like it at all, but if she wanted him to stop going too far, she had to do what he wants. She responded to his kiss. Hao broke the kiss, this wasn't like her. "Let me guess, you want time alone again?" he asked sadly. She nodded, hoping that he would let her. He sighed and got off her. She liked him when he actually let her do something for her own will.

She slipped outside and sat down next to her rock, when she felt someone presence near her. She turned to find herself staring into a pair of light brown eyes. "Sorry to disturb you, my name is Nichrome." She nodded acknowledging his presence. "You dun like him do u?" he asked quietly. Kita's eyes widened. This guy knew her feelings?!?!? How did this guy knew? Could she be in dead trouble?

Nichrome sat down next to her and asked "You dun like him do u?" he knew that might put him in danger but he had to ask it. Kita nodded. "I dun." "but then why stay with him." "I have no choice." She answered. " Where you forced to marry him?" "No" "Then why?" Nichrome asked, he was desperate to know the answered. "He captured a friend of mine, a phoenix to be precise, a creature that was born from me and I cannot let her go." Nichrome wanted to comfort the girl, he wanted to put his arms around her in assurence. "GRRRRRRRRRR……" A dragon appeared. Nichrome's eyes widened. "hi Dragon." greeted Kita. "Don't worry he wun hurt you." She said to Nichrome. "but please whatever you do, dun tell Hao, or you might get killed." Nichrome nodded. She greeted him good night and went back to the tent.

Nichrome's mind started to wonder why did the girl trust him so much, why did she tell him the reason why she was here? Why why why?

Kita crept back into the tent to find unsurprisingly Hao waiting for her. She went back into bed as Hao's arms slipped around her, and kissed her neck. And she tried to go to sleep.

Yoh's Place

Ren sat on the roof stroking the warm feather, he laid it flat against his hand. He thought about Kita. "Kita, I miss you, I will find you, where are you Kita?" Suddenly the feather started turning around as though it was a compass. It stopped with the stick bit facing to the back of him. Ren didn't know about it, but he had just found a way to find her. He, quite confuse stared at the feather, when it clicked in his head, this feather was a compass (it took him long enough) and it would lead him to Kita!!!!!

* * *

so short this chapter nothing else to say


	9. I need you, Phoenix

Disclaimer: oh man this is like the 9th time I DO NOT OWN SHAMAN KING!!!

* * *

****

**Chapter 9: I need you Phoenix**

Yoh's Place (Morning)

"YOH, WAKE UP!!!!!!!!!" Ren yelled opening the door to Yoh's room with a loud sliding sound. "ORANGES!!!" Yoh yelled waking up with a start. Ren sighed. "Kisama, yur stupid when you are asleep as well as when you are awake."

In the living room

"This feather points towards Kita, it can help us." Ren said. Horo Horo snorted "yea, and I'm the easter bunny." "Its true," said Ren angrily. " here I'll show you." He placed the feather flat against his palm, but it did not move a inch. Ren stared in disbelief.

"Give the feather to me." "Huh" Everyone's head turn to see Tamao with her hand out. "Give the feather to me, I know how to make it work." Ren reluctantly handed over the feather. Tamao closed her eyes and almost at once the feather began turning.

"Tamao how did u know how to do that?" stuttered Ren.

Flashback

_She looked over into Kita's room. "Tamao is that you?" the girl ask. She nodded. "Tamao……..I dun belong here……….." "huh? What do you mean? Of course you belong here!!" "I can't tell you how, but you'll know. Tamao..?" "Yes?"" I am gonna tell you something, it may sound weird rite now, but this will help.". "What is it?" "I can only say a few words, I duno why but this sentence jus came into my mind." " Okay." "Hold and think of the person you seek, will then it will point the way." "That's it?" "Yea that is it." Kita turned her face towards the pink-haired shaman. "It may sound weird, but trust me, ." "Ummm okay. I gtg I hear Pirika calling me." Tamao left the room wondering why did Kita told her this._

End of reli short Flashback

Tamao gulped " I ju-just k-knoe." she stammered. " I ca-can't t-tell you." "Well at least we got one thing sorted." Said Yoh. "What the other thing?" asked Ren. "how to defeat Hao and get Kita back." Replied Yoh.

"alrite, you guys can go, I'll stay here." Said Pirika firmly. The others gaped at her, wasn't she the girl that always wanted to with them? "But Pirika….." gasped Horo Horo. "this isn't reli my business, Tamao should go because she was the one that knoes how to find Kita, besides she is Kita's best friend."

"I never forget this, Pirika." Horo Horo said giving a hug to his little sister. Pirika waved at them as they set off, following where feather pointed to.

"HEY GUYS WAIT FOR ME!!!!!!!!!" shouted Manta scrambling as fast as he could with his little legs.

Hao's place

Hao was addressing Nichrome while Kita was standing next to Hao, Nichrome could not take his eyes off the girl, she was so pretty, but if he help her, that means in breakin his loyalty with Hao. Kita just look at the ground, as though she never knew Nichrome.

Kita whispered something into Hao's ear and walked off, but Hao grabbed her and kiss her on the cheek. She walked off calmly as though nothing happen.

Kita told Hao. "I'm off for a walk." She walked off, but was surprise when Hao grabbed her, if she didn't turn her face he would have kissed her full on the lips again. "_Pervert, always into kissing me."_ She stopped. She sensed something as though something was looking for her. She shook her head, she must be dreaming.

Hao stopped, he felt his brother presence, not very close, but close. "Hao-sama, are you alright?" Hao looked at Nichrome. "Yes, I am fine, you are dismissed." With a wave of his hand, Nichrome bowed and walked away. Hao kept thinking. "_There is no way that they can find us, I did not give them anything to track us. Hmm maybe outoto-san is getting stronger." _Hao was so deep in thought, he did not see Nichrome walking in the same direction as Kita.

In the forest

Dragon came out of the necklace and appeared by her side. "Oh Dragon what should I do?" she asked. Dragon closed his eyes. "you dun have any other idea oh well." Dragon's stomach growled. Kita gave a slight giggle, "You must hungry, off with u now, go get yourself something to eat." Dragon looked at her. "It okay, I'll be fine.''she said. He nodded and flew off. Little did she know that someone was watching her.

Nichrome watched her from behind the tree. She was so pretty, when she smiles.

CRACK!

"Wha? Who there!?" said Kita startled, she looked around to see a figure step out. "Oh its you Nichrome." She relaxed. "Morning Kita," Nichrome greeted. "Morning to you too." She replied. "how can you put up with Hao? You know like the way he ask for kisses and stuff." he blurted out. "Curious are you?" she teased, Nichrome blushed with embarassment. "Well, I dunno I guess living with someone like him for hmmm…..4 years u get use to it, but its now that he gets reli demanding." "I see." Said Nichrome. "but why are you talking to me about this, dun you know if Hao finds out you will be in trouble? Most likely DEAD trouble." "yes I know." "then why?" "cause …………I feel this feeling, that I never experience, its like sorrow, except its not sorrow for myself, its for you. Can you tell me what is this feeling?" Kita thought for a moment. "Its called pity, Nichrome, pity."

On a road

"How looooooong do we have to goooooooo? Before we arrive to get what we need to knooooooow" Horo Horo sang, dragging himself along the concrete floor. "Shut up, Boro Boro. Yur a terrible singer." Said Anna. They all stopped at a turn, and started to go along the road when….."Wait!" said Tamao. They stop. "the feather points to that place over there" "that looks pretty far" Yoh said. Everyone groaned.

Phoenix's Tent

(they are talking in their own language. Dragon growls, hisses, purrs Phoenix chirps, singing and stuff like that)

Dragon landed and entered Phoenix's tent. _"Dragon is that you?" "Yes. My_ _Phoenix, I couldn't bear to hunt without visiting you." "Right……… Cut it out with the royal thing okay?" "Fine." _

_"How's Kita?_" asked the firebird. _"She's fine, but Hao,"_ Dragon growled. _"he's_ _starting to take advantage of her. I feel so guilty that I couldn't protect her."_ Phoenix chuckled. _"You are no more as stronger than Kita yourself you know, even though you did train more with her. You will break her heart, if Hao kills you."_ She reminded Dragon. _"Its better than him taking advantage of Kita!"_ hissed Dragon angrily. _"Don't worry_," Phoenix cooed gently, _"help is on the_ _way." "What do you mean?_" asked Dragon. _"I discovered a new power. A power that will help Kita's friend find her." "Tell me about it." "I found out that with a great amount of energy I can teleport a small image of myself to a place, and teleport small objects, that is why I am so exhausted, because everytime, one of her friends hold the feather, I use a lot of energy to move the feather towards here." "Does Kita know of this power?" "no not reli, jus subconsciously I put the sentence saying /Hold and think of the person you seek, will then it will point the way/ in her mind as her friend came into the room." _

_"Phoenix if you continue to do this, you will kill yourself!"_ Dragon growled getting more and angry. _"I know." "If you continue to do this then all that Kita had done for all these years will be wasted, do you know how much she suffer???!!? Do you know!??!? You probably don't know cause you were NEVER WITH HER!!!!!!!!!!"_ Dragon roared with anger causing several strong hurricanes to appear. _"I know Dragon, I know."_ Phoenix answered softly. She sat calmly in her cage as the wind ruffled her golden-red feathers.

In front of her was a great reptile with teeth long enough to rip her apart. He shook himself, his bloodshot eyes slowly turned back to its sea blue color again then he looked at the bird. _"Phoenix, I am so sorry."_ Dragon whispered and lowered his head in shame. _"Its alright, Dragon, you are right, I am never with her. I'll make a promise to you."_ Phoenix opened her eyes slowly revealing her green eyes. _"I won't do it again after this, the only reason I do this is because I want Kita to be free." "I am so sorry, Phoenix, it just that after all these years, Kita finally found some friends and even a guy, and then all is lost, I didn't even think about why you were doing this."_ Phoenix softly sang a song, telling the beast that it will work out alright. _"You know Phoenix I am glad." "Glad of what?" "that Kita is more like you." "But the only reason she is calm to go through this is because she is strong Dragon like you, besides we weren't the ones creating her, she create us, so I am more like her. And you are strong like her I guess, but I cannot be 100 sure."_ Phoenix said_. "I need you Phoenix like Kita needs me, I need someone to be there for me, I am always there for Kita, but not the other way around, well not exactly, but you know what I mean."_ Dragon said. Phoenix quietly replied. _"Dragon I will always be there for you. Even though my physical self is trapped, my spirit, my soul, my heart will always be free and by your side."_

Back in the woods (midday)

The sun was high in the sky, and it was quite hot, Kita leaned against the big tree that shaded her from the killing sun. "You mean what I felt, that feeling was called pity?" "Yes Nichrome, I told you, before its called pity. But Nichrome…" "What?" "Why do you feel pity for me?" "Cause i……i…….blush" "Hey Dragon!" "Wha-What?" Nichrome looked up to see a pair of sea blue eyes staring at him. "WAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" He jumped 10 feet up into the air. "Dragon you should stop scaring ppl with yur windlike movement." She teased the reptile, her hands were waving around in the air. "WOOOOOOOO!!!!" Kita said. Dragon replied by nipping playfully on her shirt. "Hey!" she laughed. Nichrome stared. "_She looks so happy." _He thought. "I guess the reason I manage to go through all this with Hao is because I got Dragon here. As well as Phoenix being kept in the cage." She said lowering her eyelids. Little did they know that Opacho was watching them. "_Nichrome try to take away Hao-sama's mistress, he must be punished. Opacho must tell Hao-sama."_

Hao's Place

"He what?!?!?!" he yelled. Opacho jumped into the air. "Are you telling me that Nichrome, my loyal follower is trying to take away Kita!?! MY FIANCEE!!??!!" Opacho nodded. "yes Hao-sama." "He will pay." Hao said through his gritted teeth. "_How dare he! Kita is my servant, my fiancee!"_ his frown was replaced with a smile. "Well, I get it sorted out. Opacho." "yes Hao-sama?" "call Kita here for me" "yes Hao-sama."

(10 minutes later)

"You called?" asked Kita as she walked into the tent. "Hey cutie!" Hao teased. He hugged her. "Err okay……..what?" _"that strange, normally he goes for a kiss, oh well jus glad he didn't."_ "I know this is hard, and you normally throw up after I'll tell you what I want you to do, but after all these years you should be strong." "_oh no he's gonna ask me to…."_

"Kita, I want you to kill Nichrome for me."

Kita's face showed no emotion, she learned to control her facial expression even though inside, she was shocked with horror. "Fine. Whatever, just dun ask me to kill again you know how much I hate killing I'll only do it once." "Sure."

She left the tent, "Nichrome." She called. Nichrome immediately came out. "yes?" "I feel bored wanna go to the forest with me?" "Sure." Kita's face immediately broke into a smile.

Somewhere

"Where are we?" asked Ren. "I have no idea." Said Tamao. "Wait! Maybe I can find out." Said Manta he sat down and propped open his laptop. "I'll just send a signal to a satellite and its can pinpoint where we are. There!" They looked, "Hey we near a mountain where there are loads of natural hot springs and caves. Some are even in the caves!!!" said Manta excitedly. "But first," Yoh began they all look at Anna. She sighed "Fine, we'll rest by the nearest hot spring for a while." Everyone cheered except Yoh who was puzzled. "I said FOR A WHILE." They all shut up.

"WOOHOO!!!!!!!! A SPRING!!!!!" Horo Horo yelled. He began taking taking off his clothes, did he then remembered that Anna and Tamao were there. He slowly turned around and there was a blushing Tamao and a very angry Anna. His face turned very pale.

"AAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Horo Horo was smashed into the nearest tree. (it would have been a wall if it wasn't in a forest.) "Look there is a spring over there, guys are over there, girls are here." Anna said. "Why should we be over there and not here." Asked Ren. Anna sighed, "Fine, do whatever you want I am going for a walk." Tamao walked towards the other spring. While the boys undress. "Errrrr guys, I'll join you later." Yoh told them, he hastily walk after Anna.

"Anna, whats wrong? You're not yourself." Yoh asked worriedly. "I dunno, I guess I'm not sure about meeting my sister." "What do you mean?" Yoh asked curiously. "I mean, what if we were wrong, what if I was wrong and she did join Hao willingly?" Anna said looked to the ground. "She won't," said Yoh reassuringly, hugging her. " Nan ko naru (it'll be alright)" "How could you be so calm? Asakura Yoh, I hate you!!" she cried furiously burying her face into his shirt. Yoh smiled, and held her tighter. "That why I love you, Kyoyama Anna. I would have married you even though we weren't fiancee." He said softly brushing her hair from her face. She looked up at him and smiled. "Let go back, before they start to worry about us." They walked back together, hand in hand.

"Okay, EVERYONE GET DRESS AND LETS MOVE!!!!!!!" shouted Anna. Yoh grinned. Anna back.

They walked on through the woods. "Hey!" Tamao cried. "What?" asked Ren. "The feather, it stop." "I think I know why." Said Yoh. "We's there." He pointed in front of them not that far away was a camp of tents.

In the Forest

Kita led Nichrome deep into the forest. "Kita why are we here?" Nichrome asked. "Nichrome, run away from here." "Why?" he asked bewildered and confused. "Hao sent me to kill you, but you are my friend I can't kill you." "What!?! Why!?!" Nichrome shouted. "Shhhhh….he might hear you, I have no idea why, but he wanted me to kill you, run away from here, Nichrome, I dun want to kill a friend." Nichrome nodded. "Wait!" he stopped. what now? Dragon appeared and bit his arm hard, blood seeped out of the bite marks. "OW!!" What the hell did you do that for?" "I need proof that I kill you, but I doubt he'll believe that its yur blood." Kita replied. "Oh, here have my feather, I guess he believe this one, anyway thanks Kita I dun know what I'll do if I didn't have you as a friend." Nichrome ran away leaving his only home, the home that now wanted to kill him.

Kita turned around and headed back to camp.

"I see, you have proof?" Hao asked. Kita summoned Dragon forwards, his muzzle had blood on it. "How can I be sure that this is Nichrome's blood?" Hao asked. Kita handed him Nichrome's feather. "hmmmm seems that you did kill him." He said thoughtfully after inspecting the feather, though he was surprise he thought that Kita wouldn't dare kill Nichrome.

"Whatever, come on Dragon lets go to the river to wash the blood off." She turned and walked towards the river, when someone's arms wrapped around her and dragged her inside the tent. "Dragon can do it himself, I didn't finish with you yet." Kita struggled pushing her arms aginst his chest trying to make him let go. But his arms were wrapped tightly around her waist. 'Hao, LET GO OF ME!!!!" she shouted. Hao dumped her onto the bed, and was about to go in himself when he felt his brother's presence and someone said his name.

"HAO!!!!!!!"

* * *

One thing straight though, Kita was NOT in love with Nichrome nor he was in love with Kita. The reason, he blush was because it was the first time he told his feelings and he wasn't use to it and he was telling it to a beautiful girl, chances are that she might laugh at him if she was mean, which she was not.


	10. Revival

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King

I hope people are reading this before Anna's Sister 2 casue this hold a lot of info (grin well maybe not that much…………)

* * *

**Chapter 10 Revival**

"HAO!!!!!"

Hao turned around to see Yoh standing there. His face currently surprised quickly turned back to the usual calmness.

"Konnichiwa Outoto-san."

"Where's Kita?" asked Ren furiously.

"Didn't I tell you? Kita is my Fiancee and I love her. I can do whatever I want with her." Hao smirked. "Where is Kita?" Ren persisted not believing Hao one bit. "Since you want to see her so bad, let me call her for you and prove to you that she loves me."

Inside Hao's Tent

Kita sat on the bed, she heard her own name be called, could it be? She shook her head. No it couldn't be, he wouldn't forgive her for what she did. She stood up and Dragon appeared by her side, she heard Hao call her name.

Outside

Ren's eyes widened as the girl appeared out of the tent. "Kita!" his heart swelled with joy. But the joy quickly vanished.

Kita walked out and saw Yoh, Ren and most of all Anna. She was surprised. How did they get here? But her thoughts were interrupted when Hao swiftly walked over and kissed her on the lips. "_What da hell is he doing?"_ she thought. Then it struck her, he was trying to break Ren's heart. She started to push away, but Hao hanged on tightly, out of the corner of her eye, she saw the Spirit of Fire appear holding a invisible cage that contained Phoenix. There was nothing she could do. Hao finally let go due to lack of air.

He looked over and laughed. "There you see she loves me." Kita silently thought "_No I don't I never did."_

Ren fell to his knees, so it was true, he came over here for no reason, Kita did love Hao. A hand was on his shoulder. He looked up it was Anna. "Ren hang on." She said softly. He felt a nudge on his back, it was Yoh. "Let get back at this bastard once and for all." Yoh whispered. Ren nodded.

"YAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!"" they all yelled (horo,ren,yoh) as they raced towards Hao with their oversouls on. Hao smirked. They were thrown into a big tree. (well I couldn't think or anything else)

"SPIRIT OF FIRE!!!!!!" yelled Hao. "let's fight on the mountain see you there." The a flick of his hand the spirit walked towards the mountain. "Kita?" asked Hao. Kita nodded and gulped as she looked at her sister. Anna nodded, Kita's eyes widen had Anna forgave her? No time for that, Dragon coiled around her and they travel at the speed of wind appearing at the mountain ridge. Ren, Yoh and Horo Horo immediately went into big oversouls and picked up Tamao and Anna.

On the mountain

Hao was waiting for them with Kita standing along side of him.

"Ready?" Hao asked.

Yoh tensed. "Amidamaru in harusame BIG OVERSOUL!!!!!!!!!!" he shouted. Ren oversouled and Horo Horo as well.

Yoh sliced at the air where Hao was. "Look behind you." Hao smirked. "AHHHHH!!" as the Spirit of Fire aimed a punch at Yoh's back. Yoh slamed onto the ground. "YOH!!!" yelled Anna. Kita watched with eyes filled with horror. "Take This!" yelled Horo Horo, he aimed a ice attack at Hao. Only to find that the spirit burned up the ice. Horo horo slammed into a nearby tree "HOROHORO!!!" screamed Tamao.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!!!!!!" shouted Ren. "GOLDEN ZHUKA ZANBAI!!!!!!" One of his hits striked. Hao fell back with a cut on his chest. It bled continously. "You'll pay for that." Hao hissed. "Ren, no……" Kita whispered. Unfortunately Hao heard that. "Oh so this is your boy eh?" "HAO NO!!!!!!!!!" screamed Kita. Hao grinned evilly. "SPIRIT OF FIRE!!!!!!" he shouted. The spirit drew back a fist, Ren dodged the first blow but was hit by the second. "AHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Ren fell with a badly burnt mark on his chest, (the shirt got burnt off )

"REN!!!!!!!!!" screamed Kita. Yoh shook himself awake. So Kita did care about Ren, but why was she on Hao's side? He then notice somethng around Spirit of Fire's hand it shined for a brief moment and a outline of a bird was shone. Yoh sprang at the Spirit of Fire, Hao was so surprise by this move he was stunned for a while, till then it finally click in his head, Yoh saw the cage. Yoh dodged the blows and proceeded to fly up to Spirit of Fire's hand. He slash at it. Hao laughed. "you have to be more powerful in order to break the cage." His laugh was cut shot, when a white blur passed him to join Yoh and blast a powerful ball of water at the cage. The cage slowly dissolve, the bird started to struggle free, but was cut shot as the metal strengthen again. Dragon appeared throwing a blast of water into the Spirit of Fire's face.

Surprised, the spirit dropped the cage. "HORO HORO!!!! HOW LONG ARE YOU GONNA STAY LIKE THAT!?!?" yelled Yoh. Horo horo woke up. "Huh ?" "help me open this cage!" "You'll have to be reli strong to open it." They turned around to see Kita standing up. "That no ordinary metal, it been forged by magical flames, done by Hao himself. That is why it is practically impossible to break. Unless Hao is destroyed." "AHHHHHHH!!!" Ren cried as Hao yet again struck him. "_Ren!"_ Kita thought.

Kita tried to run towards Ren's fallen body, but suddenly roots came from the ground trapping her. "Yur going nowhere." Hao hissed. She closed her eyes and whispered, "Phoenix lend me your strength." The bird stopped moving and it slowly shined with a golden glow. Kita sparkled with golden light as the roots slowly start to sink back into the ground. "how is this possible?" asked Hao awestruck. "Hao," said Kita standing up. "You forget that the soul is different, it can not be trapped, that's why, you bastard!" Hao's face was contorted with anger. "You betrayed me. You will pay for that."

"You better think about me first!" said Ren, he sprang at Hao. Hao dodged and the Spirit of Fire punched Ren squared into the stomach, it continued to pummel Ren. "keep going Spirit of Fire, pummel him into pulp. Kita, that what you get for betraying me." Hao laughed manically. As the fire spirit raisied its fist for the final blow, Dragon stopped him by holding its mighty wrist in its jaws. He was huge. Dragon threw a energy blast at the Spirit. The two foes danced into the air as one gave a blow to the other. Yoh and Horo concentrated on getting the bird free. "What so special about this stupid bird, it does nothing, its just a fancy bird." Horo horo muttered. The bird chuckled. Yoh looked at Horo Horo. "Was it just me or did the bird chuckle?" "It just you." "Aw damn it, the bars are too thick and they keep closing up, I feel so worn out from the fight." Said Yoh flopping down on the floor. The bird gave out a single note of what seem to be hope. Yoh and Horo Horo felt strength flood back into their bodies. "I guess this bird is special." Said Yoh. Horo Horo nodded. Both he and Yoh went back to setting the bird free. "Yoh-kun, Yoh-kun!!!" exclaimed Manta. "I just found out that, this is a Phoenix." Anna looked up. "A Phoenix?"

Kita watched as Dragon fought with the Spirit of Fire, she whispered mentally thoughts of encouragement to him, the reptile responded by fighting more furiously than ever. "Kita." She looked around to see Anna standing not far away from her."Kita, stick out your arm." Kita shook her head. "I said stick your arm out NOW." This time she obeyed. Anna pushed the sleeve up, there was the birthmark of dragon, she pushed the sleeve higher still, and there was a birthmark of a bird. "Why didn't you tell us?" she demanded. "I overheard the conversation between you and on-ba-san. About how you would kill the rest if anymore came out." Kita replied defensively. Anna was shocked, she never knew that, that conversation so many years ago would affect this.

"Shocking isn't it?" Hao whispered, they were so busy talking they didn't notice that Hao had appeared behind them. Kita gasped as Hao put one of his arms around her neck and the other arm around her waist with her arms at the back. "KITA!!!!" Ren yelled. "Let go of her Hao!" Anna said dangerously. Hao's eyes glittered, "And what will you do? Anna-chan? Hit me with a dragon?" Only then did Anna notice that Dragon was in a dangerous situation, the Spirit of Fire had manage to hold Dragon down, one claw just behind Dragon's head and another on his lean snake-like body, Dragon was thrashing around trying to get free. "DRAGON!!!!" Kita shouted. She struggled to lurch free out of Hao's grasp but he was too strong. He pulled her back so her body was right against him and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"Don't you dare touch her!!!!!!" He ran straight towards Hao with his Oversoul raised. "Ren no!!" Kita cried. But it was too late. Ren was thrown back into the stone wall of the mountain, he was hit by Spirit of Fire who manage to hold Dragon down with one hand. Ren smashed into the wall, he did not move nor did he stir. "REN!!!!!!!!" Kita screamed, tears rolling down her face, she strained against Rao's grasp. "REN!!!!!!!!!!" Ren still did not move.

Over at the fallen cage

Yoh aimed another slash and this time Horo Horo manage to freeze it just in time before the cut closes. Suddenly the bird blew fire, burning the metal and the cage broke apart. "Wow." Was all Yoh can say, before he and Horo Horo fainted from the shock. "Yoh-kun, Horo Horo-kun!?!" Manta cried shaking Yoh's shoulders "Yoh-dono, Yoh-dono!" "Kukuku!!!!" Kororo floated above Horo horo'head blowing cold air to make him wake up.

The bird stretched its long neck and stretched its wings out, displaying the red and golden feathers. It cooed softly. Horo horo and Yoh woke up. The bird bowed to them, and sadness was seen in its eyes. "Why does it seem sad?" asked Tamao.

"REN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" they heard Kita's cry. "Ren?" said Yoh. He looked over, and saw Ren's body lying very still, he saw the fire spirit holding down Dragon, he also saw Hao holding Kita in his arms while facing Anna. "_ANNA!"_ Yoh thought. He powered up his oversoul with furyoku and flew over there. "HAO!!!!!!!!!!" Hao looked up to see his younger brother flying at him and was surprised that he let go of Kita. The bird let out a note. "PHOENIX!!!!!!!!!" The bird flew down, Kita put her hand on the bird's chest and a soft golden glow started. The bird grew until it was big enough for a person to sit on her back. Phoenix flew towards The Spirit of Fire, Hao was already there standing calmly on the fire spirit's shoulder. Phoenix let out a burst of notes so high and pitching that the spirit of fire had to let go of Dragon.

Yoh yelped in surprised as Dragon picked him up by his shirt and threw him into the air. Yoh landed on Phoenix's back as Dragon grew smaller and went inside Harusame. "Yoh-dono! I feel so much power now!' Amidamaru cried. Yoh grinned and nodded. Phoenix flew full speed towards Hao. Yoh raised his oversoul.

No one knew what happen next, the explosion was so loud, it could not be heard, a white light surround the whole group. But afterwards Yoh was standing there. Hao was nowhere. Yoh said, "Hao's gone." Anna smiled, Horo horo smiled and Tamao smiled.

"REN!!!!" cried Kita. She was by his side pulling up his body against her own. Her cheeks pressed against the top of Ren's head. "Ren, wake up." She pleaded. She could feel abit of life left in him, hardly. She closed her eyes, and produced the same ball of golden light, although this time it was the size of a baseball. She winced, she felt herself losing energy and fast. Trying to hold on, she concentrated pushing the orb into Ren's chest.

Anna could not believe her eyes, Kita produced this? She saw how Kita pushed the ball of golden light into Ren's chest, but what was this gonna do? Ren was going to die. Then it happen. The burnt bruises on Ren's body started to disappear, and the gaping wound that was in his chest slowly closed up.

Kita concentrated even more, she winced, her energy was fading away even more faster than before. Dragon roared in anger, he also felt Kita's energy ebbing away. "No, Dragon, I have to do it, I can't, its my fault." She whispered. Dragon raced towards her, but was blocked by a rush of feathers. Phoenix was there calmly dodging all the attacks that Dragon did. She blocked every movement that Dragon try to do to get the kita.

"What is Phoenix doing?" asked Tamao. Anna replied, "Phoenix is the feminine side of Dragon, Dragon is the masculine side of Phoenix, I guess Phoenix knows why Kita is doing this, but……..I dun understand either."

Kita watched Ren as the wounds on his body closes up, she prayed that it worked. Ren groaned and opened his eyes. Her heart swelled with joy, but it also swelled in pain. "Kita?!?" he asked. "I thought……" "What you thought never came true." She replied softly. Ren pulled himself up and hugged her, he smiled , but the smile quickly vanished. "Kita, dai sho ka?" Kita weakly smiled, "Yea ….. I'm…fi…." She collapsed into his arms.

* * *

kk this is a repost so most people knoe there is a sequel and GOMENASAI MINNA-SAN!!! The sequel didn't go as long as I hoped…………….


	11. Forgive and Forget

Disclaimer: ………………………………………………………………………….

Sori I coulnd't help it I said it so many times……………………

* * *

**Chapter 11 Forgive and Forget**

"Kita!" Ren cried, he shook her limp body. "Wake up! Why?" he pleaded. "_Cause_ _of you_" "Huh? Who said that?" "_I did."_ Ren looked around there was Dragon and Phoenix. The scenery suddenly vanished, only he, Dragon and Phoenix were present. Dragon spoke again, but his mouth wasn't moving as though it was from his mind.

"_I said because of you_." Dragon repeated. "You can talk?" "_no_." "then how?" Phoenix cut in_. "you see………….for this occasion we need to speak to you so we'll let you read our thought only this time though."_

"Oh, What happen to Kita?" Ren asked. Dragon shrugged. _"While trying to revive you she lost all of her energy, she might not even survive." _"Why are you so calm about that?" Ren demanded angrily. "You were created by her, you are her, you should care about her, don't you?" _"We do care of course we do," _Phoenix said. "_but there is nothing for us to do." _Ren asked slowly. "Did Kita ever loved Hao?" _"gee, what do you think?"_ Dragon growled sarcastically. _"Dragon, don't be so hard, he doesn't understand." _Phoenix cooed. _"You see, when I was born, Kita overheard a conversation between her sister and her teacher, saying that they will kill anymore creatures that come out of her, because Dragon was already powerful, so Kita decided to keep me secret." _Dragon continued._ "So by the time, Kita was about 8, she already mastered all the techniques needed to train me and her, so whenever we had free time, Kita would secretly train with Phoenix instead, until…….Hao showed up." _Dragon growled at the name. Phoenix took over. "_Then he captured me, Kita did not want me to die so she joined Hao. That all."_ "That why?" Ren whispered, both of the creatures nodded. The scenery returned, as though there was no talk between him, Dragon or Phoenix.

Ren looked down to see Kita in his arms, his thought about the conversation was forgotten, "Kita!" He cried silently, but then he heard something. "Kita, wake up." He whispered softly. Kita moved ever so slightly. Ren was very happy, he picked up Kita's body and set astride Phoenix who was standing ready, with Yoh and Anna. Manta, Horo Horo and Tamao were sitting one behind the other on Dragon. As they both took off, Tamao squealed in fright and wrapped her arms around Horo Horo's waist. Horo Horo blushed slightly.

Phoenix and Dragon flew silently through the night. Ren held Kita, placing his head gently on top of hers breathing in the scent from her silky hair. While Yoh and Anna watched the two lovers. Anna leaned her head on Yoh's shoulder and Yoh put his arms around her. "Don't worry I'm sure she'll be alright." Yoh said. Anna nodded, tilting her face, touching his lips with her own. Yoh kissed her back.

Dragon flew far apart just enough so that noone could see what the lovers were doing. Horo Horo poked the dragon, "hey get closer I wanna see what they are doing." Dragon didn't respond. Horo Horo poked him harder. "Hey did you hear me?" Dragon this time did respond by throwing Horo Horo off and letting him grab hold of his tail. "AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! Let me go back, I promise I won't bother you again let me go back onto yur head!!!!! MOMMY!!!!!!!!!" Horo horo screamed. Dragon chuckled pretending not to hear him. They flew that way all the way home.

Dragon landed first letting his passengers off (horo was the first to come off) before setting aside for Phoenix to land. Phoenix did not let Ren get off though, she flew up to Kita's window and and hovered there allowing Ren to jump off carrying Kita in his arms. Kita was still unconscious, when Ren laid her down on the bed. He looked at her sleeping form and lightly brushing his lips against hers before leaving the room closing the door quietly.

Dragon was outside the window looking in, he was abit big to go in. Phoenix softly cooed to him telling him that Kita was in safe hands. Dragon settled on the grass in the backyard while Phoenix settled herself on the roof. Everyone in the entire house drifted off to sleep, as Phoenix sang to the moon and the sleeping sun with her soothing lullabies.

(Morning(reli early))

Kita groaned as she opened her eyes, she still felt weary from yesterday. She looked around, she was in her room in Asakura's estate. She wondered what happen to Dragon and Phoenix. Phoenix's soft and quiet morning song to the waking sun was heard, Kita smiled. She opened the window and called softly. Dragon was immediately there, while Phoenix hovered behind. Kita raised her hands and put one on each of their heads their shrank until they were a size of a cat. Dragon happily wound himself around Kita's neck and nuzzled her. Phoenix perched herself on Kita's shoulders and cooed into her ear. Kita yawned, she was still very tired. She went back to the bed and lay down. Phoenix hopped off and made nestled herself in the blankets and Dragon coiled himself next to the bed.

(Morning 9:00)

Kita woke up, but something was different, the weight on her blanket was heavier then did she notice that it wasn't Phoenix on the blanket, it was Ren. She blinked and grinned. "Kita-sama! You woken up!" exclaimed Bason. Kita smiled and put a finger to her lips. Bason nodded in acknowledgement and left the room. Kita put her hand on Ren. He stirred. He looked up to see Kita staring at him with amused eyes. "Kita. You're awake, I thought you were dead." Ren replied, although his tone was mild, in his eyes, Kita could see pure joy. "What are you doing sleeping on my bed?" she asked. Phoenix and Dragon chuckled. Ren turned around, "What's so funny?" he demanded, his cheeks going red. Kita grinned, "its okay you don't have to explain." Ren left the room with a tomato face.

Kita went down the stairs with Dragon and Phoenix following her, to see Horo Horo, Pirika, Ren, Tamao, Anna and Yoh. "KITA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Horo Horo cried throwing himself onto Kita, "I WAS SO WORRIED!!!I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!!!" Kita was stunned, so was everybody else. "errrrrr…ummmm…okay…"

WHOOSH!!!!

Horo Horo's hair was set on fire. "AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! FIRE FIRE FIRE!!!" Kita turned around to see Phoenix. Dragon chuckled. Yoh grabbed a bucket of water, but before he managed to do that, Dragon already helped.

"Kita-chan, I'm so happy!" exclaimed Pirika hugging Kita, Kita could hardly breathe. "Me too!" squealed Tamao. "welcome back Kita!" greeted Yoh. Kita smiled, but it turned into a frown. "What wrong?" asked Tamao worriedly. "Why are you guys so nice to me? I mean after what I done to you guys." Asked Kita. Yoh replied, "Well it wasn't exactly your fault that you went over to Hao's side."

Kita noticed that Anna said nothing yet. She looked at Yoh. Yoh immediately understood. "Okay everybody OUT!" "Why? I wanna stay." HoroHoro whined. They all left the room with Pirika dragging out a protesting Horo Horo.

Kita turned towards her sister. "On-ner-san………"

Anna was in front of her. Kita thought that she was gonna slap her. But instead. Anna cried and hugged her tightly. "I was so worried." Kita hugged her back. "Gomen ner-san."

"Kita baka!"

"kee…"

"I never knew that conversation was so important to you,"

"I know but it was kinda stupid of me to, you know………believe that, but let me introduce to you someone you never met before, Ner-san meet Phoenix."

Phoenix landed on the chair. The bird gently nodded at her. Anna reached out with her hand stretching towards Phoenix. She trembled, but she stroked Phoenix. Phoenix chirped in happiness. "She accepts me! She accepts me!" was what Phoenix was trying to say. Kita grinned.

Ren came in with Yoh, Tamao, Pirika and Horo Horo and of course Manta(he just came back), "Oh yea, tonight is my sister's wedding." "To who?" asked Manta. "Well Pailong of course." Ren replied. "You guys need to wear suits I think I got suits at my home. But I dun think I got one that might fit you Manta." "that okay, I got a tux at home." Manta replied quickly.

Anna looked at Kita. Kita'eyes widened, she started to back away. "No, No, NO!" "Wat?" asked Tamao. "yes you have to, its Ren's sister wedding." "No no No a hundreds time no!" "yes you are, Tamao come on." "You cannot make me." "Oh yes I can." HoroHoro, Ren, Manta and Yoh just stared they had no idea what was going on.

Kita continued to back away. " You will NOT MAKE ME WEAR ONE!!!!!" "YES YOU ARE GOING TO WEAR ONE, CAUSE I SAY SO AND I AM GONNA BUY ONE MYSELF." "Can't I wear pants?" Kita pleaded. Anna continued to advance on her, she grabbed Kita's wrist. Kita started to pull against it. Anna proceeded to drag Kita out of the kitchen, "No no NO!!" She grab hold of the doorframe. "Guys help!" The boys just stared at them, they still did not have any idea what was going on.

"AH!" Anna drag Kita out and ordered Dragon to take them to a shopping mall. Dragon obeyed of course. Tamao tagged along. Pirika followed. Tamao turned around, "Oh I guess u dunno what going on, Anna gonna force Kita-chan to wear a dress."

Horo Horo's mind started to wander, he started to think of Kita wearing a reli low cut dress showing her thighs and the top of her cleavage. He drooled. "WHAT DA HELL ARE YOU THINKING OF?" Ren yelled. Horo horo backed away, "err nothing…" he stammered. "KISAMA!!!!!!!!" "AIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!" Horo horo raced out of the kitchen with Ren following him. Yoh and Manta looked at each other. Yoh asked, "What so bad about wearing a dress?" Manta replied, "I have no idea." "I'm hungry." (Manta falls down in anime style)

(Afternoon)

Kita and co returned after several hours of trying on hundreds of dresses until Anna was satisfied.

Ren told them. "Oh yea another thing since there is a even number of us, Jun told me that she wants us to go in pairs." Horo horo quickly walked over to Kita. "Kita will you be my partner" He asked unhesitantly. Ren's heart stopped, he was too late. Kita replied. "I hate to be rude, Horo Horo, but I think I already got a partner." She looked over to Ren, he blushed. Horo Horo dropped to the floor. "but you know you could go with Tamao.' Kita suggested. Kita noticed this faster than anyone else. Tamao immediately blushed growing red at a amazing rate, Horo Horo looked abit downed although his face brightened up, being with the pink-hair girl wasn't that bad.

Amidamaru asked Yoh, "Yoh-dono who are you going with?" Yoh answered. "Amidamaru, I dun think I have a choice." Amidamaru looked behind Yoh to see Anna with dark flames flaring around her and star eyes. Manta and Pirika looked at each other, "I guess that means we are going together." Said Manta. Pirika nodded. "Are you okay?' asked Manta worriedly. Pirika replied, " I am just wondering how are we going to link arms……" Manta fell down again.

(Night 6:00)

Ren waited nervously with the other nervous guys (wearing tux) in the entrance. Pirika was first to come out wearing a white-pink dress that went all the way down to her knees, her hair was done up in a bun. Tamao was second to come out, she was wearing a purple dress that was down to her ankles. Her curls were straightened so that it flowed straight down to her shoulders. Horo Horo's eyes widened. Anna was second last to come out wearing a red silk dress that stopped just below her knees , Yoh gulped, she was beautiful. Kita was last to come out, and as soon as she did, all the guys' jaws dropped. Her dress which was the color of the night sky went down a few inches past her knees, it shimmered when she moved. Her hair was curled. It showed her figure perfectly. Her necklace (ha I bet you forgot about that) sparkled along with the dress. Ren stood there stunned. Yoh nudged Ren in the stomach, then did Ren recover himself. They went out to where 4 black cars were waiting. Ren and Kita got into the first one.

on the way 

Ren's car

Kita felt uncomfortable, she wasn't use to wearing a dress like her sister. She also wasn't use to the way Ren kept staring at her. Kita stared out of the window so that Ren could not see her cheeks going red. Ren could not get his eyes of his partner, was this the Kita he knew? "_She is so damn beautiful."_ He thought. Till then he realized that Kita was looking back at him with a puzzled expression. Blushing, he turned away looking out the window.

Horo Horo's car (not exactly their car cause it belongs to ren but it the car they are in)

Tamao's face was completely red. Horo Horo thought "_she's cute when she all red and stuff."_ What? Horo Horo shook himself, Tamao cute?

Yoh car

Yoh looked over to his fiancee, who was sitting motionless next to the window. He wanted to say it. He gulped and blurted it out. "Anna, you look beautiful, reli." Anna looked over to him and smiled. "thanks." She and Yoh moved closer together and layed in each others arms throughout the whole journey.

Manta

"Do you think on-ni-chan fits Kita or Tamao more?" Pirika asked. Manta answered. "I'm not sure, but you know I do think Ren-kun like Kita-chan more than Horo Horo does." Pirika agreed with that.

* * *

Almost the end guysssssssssssssssssssssssss


	12. You're My Phoenix

Disclaimer: I do not own SK

* * *

**Chapter 12 You're My Phoenix**

Tao's estate (I knoe the Tao estate is in China lets just pretends its in Japan.)

Tao En and Tao Ran were there greeting the guest, when the cars pulled up. "Anata (darling) our son is here." Ran said. Tao En replied. " I wonder whose his young partner." They were both shock when Ren stepped out with a young beauty following behind him.

Ren got out of the car and offered his arm to Kita. Kita took it. They greeted the couple at the entrance. "hello son, whose your girlfriend?' asked the man taking Kita's hand and kissing her fingertips."She's not my girlfriend." Ren retorted, turning slightly red. Tao En grinned. Tao Ran smiled at the girl. She knelt down and whispered into Kita's ear. "Take care of my son." Kita blushed.

They entered. "REN!!!!!!!!" Jun yelled waving frantically from where she was standing, Pailong was standing next to her. "WHAT A PRETTY GIRLFRIEND YOU HAVE!!!!!!" Ren's face turned from red to beetroot. Pailong smiled, he knelt down and said "Don't worry Ren , your sister will be safe with me, she abit drunk from all those cups of sake (sa-ke rice wine)."

After the traditional ceremony and the feast, the music started to play, a lot of the guests got up and danced. Manta and Pirika decided to stay out of this one (hehe get it?). Yoh offered his hand to Anna, she took it and they swept away, swaying to the music. Horo horo danced with Tamao, with Tamao wincing every now and then. (figure that out by yourself!lol)

Ren grabbed Kita's hand and pulled her up. He put one hand around her slim waist and the other held her hand. Kita put her hand on his shoulder. "guess you didn't bother to ask me did you?" she asked amused. Ren smiled. "Yes." Kita's face turned from happy to worry. "But I don't know how to dance. I never learned these things." Ren stared into her brown eyes and replied. "I'll teach you." They danced to the music without once stepping on each other feet.

Tao En and Tao Ran watched their son dance with the girl. "She's lovely, Anata." Tao ran said. "I just hope this one won't break his heart like the last one." Tao En said worriedly. Tao Ran looked at her husband. "I dun think she would be capable to do that. The last girl he went out with, he didn't even like her and she RELI tried to break his heart." Tao En looked surprised. "Reli?" "oh look, Anata, its time for Ren to come and meet Jun and her husband."

Ren was called to meet the couple again. He apologized and left Kita. Kita smiled. She went outside onto the balcony. Horo Horo saw his chance.

"Kita. Surprise meeting you here." Horo horo greeted. "Horo horo," Kita started "What?" Horo asked "Haven't you notice?" Kita said. "notice what?" he asked confused. "about Tamao." She replied. "Oh come on, someone must have notice this, Tamao likes you, how come I was the only one that notice this?" "She does?"

Tamao watched as Horo horo chatted to Kita, she felt heart-broken. After Yoh, her crush finally settled on the blunette, and she loved him secretly since. Kita approached Tamao. She jerked in surprise as Anna's twin dragged her towards Horo Horo.

"Tamao is that true?" Horo Horo asked.

Tamao was confused, true about what? "nani? True about what?" she squeaked. "that you, you know………like me?……" Tamao blushed and nodded. Horo Horo brightened up, "reli?" he asked. Tamao nodded again. "So….." he began slowly. "Will you be my girlfriend?" Tamao squealed. "Would I ever!" Horo Horo hugged her. Tamao blushed even more.

Kita watched as the newly couple made their way back to ballroom. She smiled and went back to staring at the bright moon in the night sky.

Ren wandered back to the ballroom after dicussing with his sister and his new brother-in-law. He went to find Kita, he spotted her leaning against the railings outside looking at the moon.

"Hi." Kita jerked in surprise. She relaxed. "Oh hi Ren its you." She greeted without turning around. Ren appeared next to her. "Enjoying yourself?" "yea," she replied. "Just sorted out a love problem between Horo Horo and Tamao." Ren was surprise, "Horo Horo and Tamao?" he asked. She nodded amusingly. "that something surprising," he muttered.

Only then did he realized that the white reptile and the red firebird wasn't there. "hey wait a minute, where's Dragon and Phoenix?"

Kita chuckled, she didn't know that nobody realize Dragon and Phoenix were gone. Oh well. "They went off somewhere to spend the night together, Dragon missed her a lot." "What?" "haven't you heard or learn? A Dragon is never complete without his Phoenix." She felt someone's arms slip around her waist. "Well then you're my Phoenix." Ren whispered in her ear. She turned around finding herself staring into a pair of golden eyes.

Ren leaned in, until their faces were almost touching, he paused looking into her eyes. Kita closed her eyes and lifted her chin. Ren pressed his lips against hers. Kita felt overjoyed. For once, she did not flinch, for once she did not shudder. She kissed back. As they broke apart, Ren stared at Kita with eyes filled with love and care. "Ai shiteru, Kita" "Ai shiteru to you too." She whispered.

Ren put his arm around her waist and together they walked back to the dining room.

Between the bushes, little did they know that someone was watching them…… 

_"Kita……………………………………………………………."_

* * *

Sori guys I knoe this is a short chapter but watch out for the sequel, I don't think it will be as long as this fanfic, but I hope it will be good, I'm still working on the 4th chapter! And I think it will only last up to like 5-6 chapters!!!


End file.
